Olivia Lenox: a teen wolf story
by neefflove
Summary: Olivia was perfectly perfect on the surface, only able to maintain this persona by pushing something and someone to the back of her mind, but when new changes occur they are all drudged to the surface.
1. Chapter 1

Bling! Bling! My phone was what woke me up. I am not usually a light sleeper, but it seems even the smallest sound can wake me up these days. I sleepily grab my phone from my side table; it reads 9:27 Tuesday. The text was from Kelsey, my best friend of two years.

Kelsey: what time are you picking me up 2day?

She knows I hate it when she uses those stupid abbreviations. I somewhat reluctantly text her back

Me: I'll coming to get you in like an hour and a half is Jen coming?

Almost immediately a reply text came in.

Kelsey: yea she doesn't need a ride tho. I am sooooo excited! It's our first back to skool shopping trip. I can't believe skool is only a couple daz away.

Annoyed I decided to end the text conversation at that. I sleepily stumbled into my bathroom and splashed some water on my face to wake me up. The water was ice cold, but refreshing. Blindly feeling for a towel to dry my face I knock over a glass bottle of bath salts instead. Without even thinking about it my hand flew out too catch the bottle. My hand moving at normal speed while the bottle moving in slow motion. While some of the other stuff sucked like the gross long nails and the hair knuckles I had to admit that there were some perks to being whatever I was. Super fast reflexes, ears so good I can hear when people mumble about me under their breath. The only thing was that I wished I knew exactly what I am. It started like three weeks ago. Mood swings and a fever, my friends thought I was pregnant or something, throwing up at random times and eating my weight in sweets. That or they thought I was bulimic because I still didn't gain a pound. A week later after the worst of my illness and I was bed ridden for a day or two, my fever went away and I stopped getting sick. Since I felt instantly better I decided to take a shower since I hadn't in those two days. I walked into my bathroom and turned the shower on. I had to wait for it to heat up so while I was waiting I walked into my room to get my robe. On the way back to the bathroom I hear a cat meow. The neighbors across the street have a cat that sometimes wonders into our yard but my window is closed so even if it was over here I wouldn't be able to hear it. When I glanced out the window the meowing cat was across the street. That's when I heard the water rushing through the pipes and a distant car honking and my dogs sleeping breaths from his bed in the downstairs living room. Completely freaked, I went to the sink and splashed water on my face. When I brought my head up I saw two piercing red eyes staring at me from the mirror. My piercing red eyes. To make a long story short now I grow discussing long nails and hair when I'm pissed off and I don't even know how or why this is happening to me. Well anyways, I go to pick Kelsey up at 11:30 ish dreading to hear her complain about my being late. On the drive to the mall that's all I hear. We get there and meet Jen at forever 21.

"Can you believe Jackson moved to London?"

"I know I am going to miss him so much" Jen and Kelsey were gossiping between each other.

" I'm sure he's glad to get away from loony Lydia" I interjected "he told me she was like pretty much stalking him last year."

"I know right! I can't believe we were ever friends with her. It grosses me out to even think about it." Kelsey says. Lydia had been my best friend before Kelsey. We were the two most popular girls in school until some guy assaulted her and she went completely insane and walked through the woods naked for three days. Also when she and Jackson broke up she kind of went crazy then too.

"I thought we agreed not to bring that up. Its bad enough we were friends with her we don't need to remind ourselves about it." With that the conversation was over apart from a giggle that escaped Jen's lips. She can be so stupid.

2

After making it threw the shopping trip I decided I was going to dodge my friends for awhile. Don't get me wrong though I love shopping and socializing, but lately that stuff doesn't have as much appeal anymore. I decided to tell my friends that my family wanted to get in some summer fun before the school year starts up again. Obviously that was not true, but my friends and I weren't the touchy feely type so they wouldn't know. When Kelsey texted I told her the lie and then had to press ignore to endless phone calls and texts from people I barley even care about.

Dania miracle: I can't believe your not going to Danny's party. Were gonna miss you

Jenn: Olivia I can't believe you can't hang out the week before school starts. Call me 3

Danny: im gonna miss you at my party liv cant wait to see you at school though!

Bla bla bla bla….

I decided to just turn my phone off for a few hours.

3

Those hours turned into days and I ended up spend the whole week before school with my phone turned off, Netflix turned on, and my hand buried in a bowl of popcorn. It's the night before school and I decide to shake off my funk by going on a run, track season is about to begin anyways. I shake of my popcorn covered sweat shirt, put on some leggings and my running shoes, and head for the door. I hadn't been on a run all summer, the beginning of it I was busy partying with my friend and at the end I was distracted by my new found self. I expected to be out of shape and out of stamina since I had spent the past week on the couch, but when I started to hear my shoes slapping the pavement and expected me breathing to start to quicken fast it never did. After running for close too an hour my plus still remained at a steady pace not effected by the sudden activity I was putting my self through. It's not the strangest thing that has happened to me. It defiantly beats glowing red eyes and a nasty manicure. Now I can never loose my breath.

When I started running I couldn't stop. It's like I was not even there just my long legs pushing me forward. When I was running it was like my brain wasn't processing what my eyes were seeing so when I finally stopped to think I had no idea where I was. Somehow I had ended up in the woods. I don't know how long I had been running for because it was suddenly light outside from the almost pitch black I had started in. Maybe not exactly light, but everything was visibly like I was watching through a night vision camera. Then my vision went back to black. The only thing that gave even a hint to civilization was distant hum of car engines and the tick of a traffic light turning colors. I knew these new changes would come in handy. I started running not being able to see in front of me, but somehow avoiding running into trees, too the sound of the screech of the tires and the sound of a foot hitting the breaks and…. A heart beat... a really fast heart beat… and panting and feet hitting the dry leaves and under brush. Not human feet, different… hooves? Then the loud fwap of my sneakers hitting pavement. I made it to a road and I could see the gleam of head lights in the distance, two sets. Then the panting got closer and the crunch of the under brush turned to click of pavement under the unidentified feet. My vision glowed again and the muddy darkness turned to clear. The heart beat had come from a deer running strait down the road. Full speed. The deer's heart beat could only be described as frightened and with all that fear it ran strait past me. Headed for the idling cars down the road. Deer are naturally skittish right? They generally stay away from people right? Wrong. A squeak escaped my lips right as the deer ran into one of the cars. I heard two distinct screams, female screams.

"Oh my god." I heard a male voice say in a worried tone followed by the slam of two car doors and the thud of two pairs of feet running in the direction of the wrecked car and the deer that no longer had a heart beat. Then two more car doors slam and I hear the frightened breath of two girls. I focus in on their faces. Its Lydia Martin running to fearfully embrace one of the boys from the second car. He is from my school I recognize him. Stiles something. Her now best friend Allison Argent is with her and her ex Scott McCall.

"Are you ok?" Scott asks Allison.

"I think so," she replies out of breath.

"Well I'm not," Lydia squeaks still holding onto Stiles. "It just ran right into my car… like…like it was crazy or something," she would know what crazy looks like wouldn't she I think to my self. I unintentionally start to reseed to the cover of the trees, but still able to see my four class mates standing in fear around the car. Scott starts to move closer to the dead animal. He puts his hand near the deer's lifeless body.

"Not crazy… scared. Like it was running from something." Scott says as he starts to gaze around the forest in my direction. I instinctively inch deeper into the trees not that he can see me this far down the road in the pitch black. Even though I know Scott didn't know I was there I had a feeling of guilt as I walked home like I caused this to happen. His words seem like an accusation as I run them through my mine.


	2. Bad Things Come in Threes

4

As I groom myself for the day ahead I can't shake the memories from last night. This shouldn't be bothering me this much, but it is. I don't mean to sound sheltered but that was the first time I saw a dead anything aside from the occasional dead squirrel in the middle of the road. It's different when you see the impact of the deer to the metal of the car, hear the crack of the glass and snap of the bone, smell the blood that is undeniably pooling at the base of the cars tires. I splash some water on my face to alert my self to reality. After I am done washing my face I look up in the mirror at my heart shaped face. The water drips of my perfectly shaped eye brows down past, my sometimes crystal blue eyes, and finally smacks against the hard marble of the sink splattering into smaller beads. I stand up and look at my whole in the mirror. I know it might sound self centered, but it's the truth. I'm gorgeous. Honey blonde hair, mile long legs, and a flat stomach. At 5 foot 10 I am one of the tallest girls at beacon hills high school and proud of it. It was only natural that I become queen B.

"Olivia you have 20 minutes!" I hear my mom yell to me from the bottom of the stairs breaking my gaze from the mirror to the clock. Shit she's right. My outfit for my first day of junior year is laid neatly on my bed. I slip on my tuxedo striped black leather skinnies and a light blue chiffon blouse that shows a lot of cleavage. Black stilettos to complete. I don't need a lot of make up so I do a light dusting of blush, mascara, and silver eye shadow that has been my favorite since forever. I grab my phone from my bed side table and finally turn it on the reveal 23 unread texts and 7 missed calls. I roll my eyes and bounce down the stairs. I grab my keys and an apple and dash out the door to pick up Kelsey without even any acknowledgement from my mother. The ride too school is filled with Kelsey's insistent bit*hing about me not answering any of her texts. 15 minutes later we pull up in front of Beacon Hills High School for the first time in months. I grab my crumbled up schedule from cross body bag and am relieved to find I don't have first period with Kelsey or Jen. When I walk in the door I go strait to my locker that has been assigned to me since freshman year. I start fiddling with the lock as Jen babbles in my ear. Thirddy- eight….. Twwwenty- four…nine! I still have the touch I smile to my self as my old friend locker 163 pops open with a click. I start to make myself at home again for the third time. Sometime during my blissful locker renovating Jen left and everyone starts to filter out of the halls the only people that remain are a couple of freshman that got lost (it's not even a big school idiots) and two newbies that catch my eye. They obviously aren't freshman. Their twins, tall tan and taunt, walking out of the office with fresh new schedules that they give to the new kids. With Jackson gone the popular guy population was dwindling and we needed some fresh meat. I met eyes with the cuter one, if that's even possible with twins, and strutted right up.

"Hey! You guys are new aren't you? I said in my sexy confident voice.

"Yea" twin one said "I'm Adien" he continued. He pointed to twin two and said "this is my brother Ethan."

"It's really nice to meet you guys. My names Liv. Beacon Hills isn't the biggest town and it's always nice to have new, interesting people." I said with a cocky smirk. "Hey if you need someone to sit with at lunch just look for me! But anyways I should get going so… see you at lunch?"

"Yea that would be great. Bye" Aiden said. I sauntered of to English knowing he would be watching me leave.

5

I walked into English class just on time. Scott McCall and Stiles something were siding next to each other with two of the three only available seats near them. Even though they didn't know I was there last night it still kind of freaked me out to be near Scott so I sat in the seat in the back. You get better cell phone reception back there anyways. Right before the bell rang Lydia and Allison walk in. I can sense the tension between Allison and Scott when she has to take the only available seat next to her ex boyfriend. The usual before class murmur of voices range out even louder because of all of the "I missed you"s and "how was your summer"s. then there was a symphony of cell phone beeps, everyone's phones had received a text at the same time. I heard the familiar bling of my phone sound from my bag as I turned around to get it everyone simultaneously retrieved theirs. The text was from an unknown number. I barley had time to read the first word when the classroom door opened and a fair skinned woman with dark hair walked in

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds, and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed sombre under an overcast sky – seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness."

She recited from the text exactly. "The closing line from the first book we will be reading this year, Heart of Darkness, and the last text you will be receiving in my class." _A little dramatic don't you think._ "My name is Miss Blake" as she began to introduce herself as the door reopened reveling the principle beckoning Miss Blake over to talk. When she got done whispering she turned to face the class. "Scott McCall" she said waving him out the door. He quickly gathered his things and followed her out the door. With the teacher out of the room the murmurs started again. There was nobody worth talking to in here so I decided to just eavesdrop. After what happened last night I couldn't help, but listen in on what caused the principle to pull Scott out of class on the first day.

"…I know it must be legit since your mother called you out, but I have heard about you. It's not going to be like last year, the skipping and the bad grades is it?" I heard Miss Blake saying.

"It's going to be different this year I promise." Scott's low voice replied.

"I know you say that but high school is…" Scott cut her off before she could finish what she was saying.

"I know I promise I will not be ephemeral." With that I heard Scott's foot steps echo down the hall right before the door opened again and Miss Blake reentered the room.

"Sorry for that interruption. Now I'd like to tell you a little bit about what…"my mind trailed of what she had to say and zeroed in on something else.

"Lydia… Lydia" I looked up and sure enough Stiles was whispering to Lydia. He has been obsessed with her since like third grade according to Lydia. When we were still friends she wouldn't even look his way. I don't know why. Yeah he is kind of a dork and he sucks at Lacrosse, but he's defiantly not ugly, but now she is having conversations with him in class and running into his arms when she gets a little scared.

"What?" she said with a slight edge to her voice. She had been doodling in a note book and I guess he had broken her concentration.

"Was that from last night?" he said gesturing down to her ankle where she had a bandage.

She had a slightly embarrassed look on her face. "No…Prada bit me." Prada is her super annoying little dog. It was such a brat and only let Lydia touch her. I'm not surprised that she bit someone, but I am surprised it was Lydia.

"Your dog?" stiles said seemingly as surprised as I was.

"No my designer handbag." she said sarcastically. She always had a way of making a bitch of herself, but hey who am I to talk.

"Well has she ever bitten you before?" he asks ignoring her sarcastic comment. Again with the slightly embarrassed look she shakes her head no.

Stiles look around nervously and licks his lips. "I think something is going on… something bad"

"What do you mean?" She seemed as confused as I was.

"The deer last night," even the mention of that made me cringe. "And then your dog. Animals can sense when something is wrong right?"

"What's that thing that they say about bad things coming in threes? One… two…three." Just as she finished counting a black blur barreled into the window right in front of her face. Miss Blake immediately stops talking and tentatively walks towards the window when another blur smacks the window, a bird… a crow. Then there's a cloud of them barreling towards the already cracked window.

6

When the glass shattered in all directions it sent the students scattering into corners and under desks like mice. When the birds swarmed in you were swimming in blackness. I just kept hoping I didn't get bird shit on me.


	3. Mystery Girls and Mystery Brusies

7

The police finally arrived after 15 minutes of just sitting there although I don't know why the police were called for a bunch of birds crashing into a school window. I could see animal control. Anyways, some parents arrived including, Allison's dad, to take there shaken up kids' home for the day, but we had to stay for police questioning briefly, no clue why. Apparently Stiles' dad is the police chief and he asked us a few questions, nothing worth repeating. When the police finally let us go we all rushed out to the hall. I stopped at my locker which was right out side of the class room to get my things when a sweaty girl dressed in a black t-shirt and black sweat pants walked in. she looked kind of frightened and has an urgent look on her face. She stops in front of Allison and Lydia who have just finished retrieving there things from there lockers.

"Your Allison right?" she says out of breath.

"Yea… im sorry do I know you?" she says in her always sweet tone. The girl is about to speak again, but her gaze falls behind the girls on my two new friends Ethan and aiden. She firmly grabs both there arms before turning and walking briskly down the hallway in the opposite direction.

"That psycho left a bruise!" Lydia says as I walk up behind them.

"It takes one to know one doesn't it Lydia?" I say with a fakely sweet smile on my face before promptly walking off with a confident strut.

"How were you ever friends with that bitch?" Allison murmurs under her breath. I have nothing against her, but her rude comment might make me reconsider. All I wanted to do was go home and take a 3 hour shower to wash the bird off of me so I let Allison get away with it. For now.

8

I hadn't slept much that night, I was busy mulling over what Stiles had said about the animals acting weird and the "bad things come in threes" thing. A couple of months ago I would have just dismissed this as superstitious babble, but lately superstition doesn't sound as crazy. If the deer, prada, and the birds were the three bad things did that mean that there were more threesomes to come? If so would they be worse then an angry dog and a few animals committing suicide. When the light finally shone threw my drapes as it rose I was relived. My brain hurt from running those thoughts through my head all night. My alarm clock hadn't rung yet. It read 5:36 and was due to go off in about a half hour so I hopped out of bed and headed for the stairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs my big blood hound Copper, yes named after the dog from the fox and the hound, wasn't in his usual position waiting at the bottom of the stairs. I called him so I could let him out side, no response. Walking around the corner to the living room I was surprised to see that he was not on his cushion either. As I made my way into the kitchen I felt a breeze coming around the corner. The glass door to my back patio had been shattered. Copper was standing in my backyard franticly digging under the fence. I ran out to try and stop him or comfort him or something, but as I approached copper turned towards me, and arched his back in a defensive position baring his teeth with and aggressive growl. Copper has never growled at anything but his own reflection. I stood there in disbelieve as he lunged forward aiming for my leg. I jumped back in heart break. Copper loved even my parents who thought he was a waste of space and smelled like a dirty old shoe and here he was attacking me. He was about to lung again when a deep rumble escaped from my mouth. He instantly backed of and retreated to his dog house. I guess the animals are going completely insane.

9

I made it to third period, econ with Coach Finstone. Coach always seemed a little out of it to me and today he was ranting about the stock market and "risk and reward." When he asks the class what risk and reward is Scott raises his hand.

"Yes McCall, you can go to the bathroom," coach says when he notices him. Apparently last year Scott skipped all the time and got terrible grades.

"No coach I wanted to answer the question." Coach nods his head in response. "When you're dealing with the stock market you have to consider if the risk outweighs the reward. If the possibilities are worth what you might loose." Coach looked as surprised as everyone else.

"Uh good job McCall," he mumbles under his breath. "I need a quarter! Anybody have a quarter?" he continued. Stiles was sitting in front of me. He leans back and sticks his hand in his pocket. When he pulls his hand out a quarter is clutched between his fingers, but that's not all that comes out. A condom labeled XXL falls to the floor followed by a ring of laughter from the other students. Lydia really must be missing out. Stiles covers his face in embarrassment while coach leans down and retrieves it for him. "I uh… think you dropped this." Stiles extends his arm with quarter in hand. "Congratulations" coach says as he takes the quarter and turns to the blackboard. This brings more laughter and an even more embarrassed look to stiles' face. When coach reaches his desk he grabs a mug off of it and sets it on the ground in the front of the class. "Danny! What if I told you that if you get this quarter in that mug you don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow?" Danny, a great lacrosse player and a close personal friend, looks confused.

"Coach it's not really a pop quiz if you just told us about it." He replies.

With a disappointed look on his face coach straitens his back "I expected more from you Danny. McCall how about you? Is it worth the risk? He says as he turns his attention to Scott and hands him the quarter.

"What's the risk?"

"An essay. If you get this quarter in that mug right now then you don't have to take the quiz, but if not an essay." Scott studies the quarter in an effort to contemplate this and then semi-reluctantly hands back the quarter to coach. "Really? Well does anyone care to take the risk?" he says now addressing everyone he makes his way back to the front of the class. In front of me Stiles raises his hand. "Come on up here Stilinski!" _ah so that's what his last name is._ Stiles excitedly hops out of his seat, to the front of the class. He grabs his quarter from coach's hand and leans down too concentrate on his shot. As he prepares to take his shot the class room door opens slowly and quietly to revel Stiles' father and two of the other police officers that were here yesterday for the bird incident.

Apparently Stiles doesn't notice his father because when he calls his name stiles says, "I know coach" still in his concentrated stance.

"Stiles" he says slightly louder.

"Yea coach I got it."

"Stiles!" he says, almost a yell. That's when Stiles finally catches on and looks up.

"Dad?" he says confusedly as his father motions for him to join him in the hall way. Naturally I'm suspicious. Stiles talks about weird superstitious stuff and then his dad the sheriff calls him out of class with back up. I tune out whatever coach has started talking about and use my new found abilities to do some more eavesdropping.

"She's missing?" Stiles light, dorky voice says.

"She hasn't been seen since her party last night and some of her friends say you were the last one to see her." His dad's husky voice says.

"We were hanging out alone and I left for a little bit. When I came back she was gone I just figured she met up with some of her other friends." There's a slight quiver to his voice like when someone is trying not to cry. "Dad you gotta find her." What? Are unfortunate coincidences attracted to this kid or something? Or maybe they aren't coincidences, weirder things have happened and I'm one of them.

10

I made it through the last two periods and I only had my free period left till I could go home and try to forget about all of this SiFy bull shit. All of this stuff about psycho animals and missing girls was dogging me all through class and I couldn't focus on anything. I decided that maybe some flirting would get my mind off things. Thankfully Adien was in my free period. The two twins were standing in front of a book shelf in the library whispering to each other. Ethan sat down at a table across from Danny so I saw my opportunity to talk to Adien and I took it. He was lingering near by his brother. I walked up behind him and touched his large shoulder. He turned around with a smile on his face.

"Hey! I missed you guys at Lunch." I said with a sexy pout on my face.

"Oh yea sorry. We met up with some friends and left for lunch, but well be there tomorrow if the offer still stands." He said obviously flirting back.

"Of course," I turned to Ethan. "Danny will be there" I say as I shoot a smile to Danny. His puppy dog face shows that he is hitting it off with him. I hope for Danny's sake that Ethan goes that way. I turn back to Adien with a smirk. "So how do you like Beacon Hills so far?" Adien's attention is elsewhere though. He's glancing across the library at Lydia and Allison looking our way. "Just a piece of friendly advice. I wouldn't bother with her if I were you. She's like literally crazy." I say in a hushed tone. He looks back at me like he wasn't listening to me the whole time.

"Right, thanks. Maybe you can tell me about it at lunch tomorrow." He says trying to recover from that. He can't just flirt with me and then zone off right in the middle of the conversation and expect to continue flirting.

"Yea maybe, hey I have to go I'm supposed to go meet someone so… see you tomorrow." With that I turn and leave with an uninterested smile. Let's see him be staring at Psycho instead of me now. I pause at the doorway long enough to catch the end of Allison and Lydia's conversation.

"… pay attention Lydia." Allison squawks at her. She had been staring at the twins again. "I think I found the symbol, it's to a bank here in Beacon Hills."

"What was she trying to do, give us investment advice?" Lydia bitchs back. What the hell were they talking about? Then my gaze lands on her arm. The bruise that the sweat girl from yesterday had left, it matched the symbol on Allison's screen.

"Not at this bank. It's been closed down for years."

"Are you going to tell Scott?"

"No, I have to have something real, remember?" what were these people into? Mystery bruises, abounded banks, missing girls. Whatever is going on Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Allison were all involved and I can't think of anything else anymore so why not find out. I'm going to that bank. Tonight.


	4. Recognition in the Eyes

11

It wasn't hard to figure out which bank it was. I just had to look for the big marble building with its windows boarded up and chains on the doors. I scouted it out on my way to café after school. I know it's kind of cliché, hanging out at the coffee shop every day after school, but there's nowhere else to go in this hole of a town. That's where everyone worth talking to congregates so it's better then nothing.

"Hey…Liv!" I hear calling from behind as Kelsey, Jen, and I walk in the door. I glance over my shoulder and see Aaron Stevens pushing through his friends to run up to my side. Aaron and I have been together for like five months now. We aren't like together together although I think I might be leading him on. I guess I should feel bad about it, but I don't. It probably sounds cold hearted, but I just don't, it's not my fault. With the last month or so I have been avoiding everyone especially him, you would think he would get the picture. "Hey! I haven't heard from you in a while," and by a while he means three days, needy much?

"yea sorry, I've been really busy.' I lie as I lean into him. He raps his arms around my waist and I stroke his arms. He doesn't play lacrosse which is a big down fall, but he is really hot so that kind of makes up for it. He leans down and kisses me lightly.

"Well then we need to get some alone time in then don't we."

"I can't this week, I have a lot going on, family stuff, but I'll call you when I can." I say knowing I won't be calling him anytime soon. "Are you guys coming in?"

"No, we're actually headed to the gym down the street, but I wish I could," he says in an annoyingly whinny tone. Thank God. I don't think I would be able to make it through an hour of iced coffee and under the table grouping.

"Awww, well then I'll call you later," I say with a fake pout on my face. He leans down and kisses me again and then speeds off down the street to the gym.

12

After I drop Kelsey off it's almost 9:00 so I speed home to make it there before my mom gets home. My dads at the hospital all night so I don't have to deal with him. It's not like my parents wouldn't let me leave the house it's just that I just really don't want to see there faces. I get home with about 15 minutes to spare. The second I get the front door open I run up to my room, grab my white north face, and throw on my sports bra and yoga shorts. I grab my sneakers as I run out the door. I stop on the porch to lace up my sneakers, slip on my north face, and I'm off. As I start to hear the rhythmic pounding of my feet against the asphalt I drift into a blissful unawareness of my surroundings. My brain isn't calling the shots now, without even thinking about it my legs carry me where I need to go. When my blank brain floods with thoughts and I realize I'm only a half a block away from the bank I start to think about my plan of action. What action? What did I think I was going to do when I got there? I'm going to arrive at an empty bank and what do I expect to find? A missing girl? Stolen animal anti-depressants? This was so stupid and now I'm just wondering around in the dark about to brake into an abandoned bank. I had gotten lost in my thoughts and didn't realize that I had ended up right in front of the big, dark building. I was about to turn around and start my jog home when I noticed that the chain on the front door had been cut. The door was wide open. I inched my way over to the door and peered inside. Nope, no weird sweaty girl cult in here. Even though the building was empty except for some scattered desks and abandoned staplers something compelled me to proceed into the darkness. Once my regular eyes adjusted I could see fine with out my red eyes. There was a large marble staircase leading up onto a balcony overlooking the whole bank, I decided to start there. Once on the balcony I turned the corner to another railing overlooking a hallway with a big vault door like the kind you see in movies. That's when I heard foot steps and dodged out of plan sight fast enough to see Allison rounding the corner she must have been the one who cut the chain. She was snooping around too. Just before I was about to come out of my hiding place and reveal myself, someone ran up behind Allison and pinned her to the wall. It was hard to tell who it was from behind. It was a woman, dark skinned with long black curls.

"Miss Morrell?" Allison finally breathed out when she was done struggling. Miss Morrell the guidance councilor? What the hell was she doing here and what the hell was she doing beating the shit out of one of her students?

"Get in the closet and don't come out till the fighting starts." Miss Morrell spat at her.

"Fighting?" Allison looked worried as Miss Morrell shoved her into the near by Janitor's closet and shut the door in her face. Apparently Allison obeyed her command because the closet door didn't open even after Miss Morrell started down the hall in the same direction she had come, leaving me with only Allison's confused, rapid breath to listen to.

13

There were even more questions on my mind then before and I had a lot of time to contemplate them. Nothing had happen for the past hour and a half and I couldn't just leave. I had to see the fighting Miss Morrell had mentioned and what did this have to do with Lydia and Allison? Were they a part of some under ground fight club or something? That would be the kind of thing Loony Lydia would do. Just as I had started to entertain myself with a game of paper ball I heard a door open somewhere in the bank. I settle back into my hiding spot from earlier and wait for something to happen. Then five figures round the corner. I recognize two of them. Ethan and Adien. What the hell? They're involved in this two? The man standing in front of them is wearing sun glasses, at night? Then I notice the cane in his hand. He's feeling around in front of him with the cane. He's blind. Next down the line is a very large guy with a shaved head and an angry look on his face. Behind him is a woman with dark hair… and…. Red eyes. Just like mine. She stops in front of the janitor's closet that Allison is in and bares her sharp teeth. That's when a strong smell of ammonia wafts out of the closet. Red eyed girl keeps walking with a click of her bare hairy toes and their long sharp nails. They proceed down the hall and enter a room next too the big vault. That woman and me are the same, whatever we are. I almost get up and follow them before remembering that I have to stay and wait for the fight. If that woman was changed right in front of Adien than that means he knows what I am. He could even be one. I don't care that I have to wait even longer for this supposed fight. I'm one step closer to finding out what I have changed into over the past month and I couldn't be happier.

Recognition in the Eyes


	5. The Boy With Those Pale Blue Eyes

14

It's been another hour. The five that went into the other room left as soon as they came. Another hour of sitting and running everything through my head. I couldn't just sit here till morning. I grab my phone from my pocket and click the home button and the screen glows to life. 12:48 and still nothing. Maybe I should go down stairs and join Allison in the closet. Maybe she could tell me what I am. Just as I stand and brush the dust off my North face jacket, that I had used to sit on, I hear a faint pounding like someone slamming on the wall through the other side. It's coming from inside the vault. I stand up and scurry to my hiding place for the third time. The slamming gets louder until the final bang! And the sound of rubble scattering across the floor. I focus my hearing inside the vault.

"Boyd?" I hear I deep voice calling. Boyd. Why does that name sound familiar? Then I hear a phone ring and growling, two sets of it. "Cora?" the deep voice whines in disbelief.

"Stiles, I can't talk right now, I'm kind of busy." Scott's voice sounds through the other side of the stone wall. I can faintly make out Stiles urgent voice on the other end of the phone call. Something about the moon and the walls and the stone that they are made of.

"Derek, get out of here!" a female voice who I'm assuming is Cora growls. Then Miss Morrell appears from around the corner. She runs to the vault door and slowly opens it careful not to unclench what ever is in her hand to revel Scott and three other figures standing in the darkness near a gaping hole in the wall.

"No! Don't!" Scott yells as Miss Morrell knells down to sprinkle whatever she had in her hand just inside the vault entrance. Then there is a blur of movement from the three others in the vault. There is growling and shrieks of pain. One of the figures is attacking Scott and the other is going after his deep voiced friend. Allison, remembering her orders scurries out of the closet and over to the vault entrance. She knells down in the same spot as Miss Morrell had done.

"No! Don't break the seal!" deep voiced guy chokes out between grunts of pain. Allison looks up in his direction then focuses her attention back to the floor. Without hesitation she reaches down and does whatever deep voiced guy instructed her not to. As soon as she does so the two attackers drop there victims and run for the vault door. Through all the excitement I hadn't though to use my new vision to see there faces and as they emerged from the darkness of the vault I saw that they too were hairy, unmanicured likenesses of whatever I am. The only off thing, there was no burning red glow coming from their eyes, instead the glow was yellow. The two attackers ran strait for the front door of the bank and out into the night. The deep voiced guy, obviously enraged at Allison's disobedience, barrels towards her before Scott intercepts him. "What the Hell were you thinking? You just put the whole town in danger!" he says with venom in his voice.

"Derek Stop! If she wasn't here we would have died. So just calm down." Scott says trying to calm the situation. _Wait a second. I recognize him; Derek is like the town nut. Everybody thinks that he like burned his family alive or something. I can't imagine why, he is obviously so peachy. _While I was busy recalling where I know Derek from Allison had started talking about her mother. Something about how somehow it was his fault that she had killed herself last year.

"Tell her Scott."

"w-what? Tell me what Scott?" Allison says questioningly. When Scott silently refuses to answer Derek continues.

"Tell her how I saved your life," Scott shacks his head resentfully before turning to Allison with apology in his eyes. "She was trying to kill him and I had to do something to save him."

"No… is this true?" Allison says turning her attention back to Scott.

"I'm sorry." He says sincerely while Allison chokes down tears. Those aren't the only tears that come as Derek reemerges from the closet the Allison was in, carrying something in his arms, no someone. Her gold curls spill over his arms and her arm hangs lifelessly at her side. Still I only count four heart beats; Derek's, Scott's, Allison's, and my own. My hearing confirms what I gathered from Derek's tears. She was dead. That's when I put two and two together. Boyd and Erica went missing at the end of sophomore year. I recognized Erica's golden locks from the missing posters that were up all over town. That was Boyd's large frame and dark skin running out of the vault minutes earlier plus some extra hair. Had Boyd killed her? He was certainly capably of it, he almost killed Scott and Derek and who was that other chick.

"We have to find them." Derek says trying to choke down his tears. "They were locked up in there for three months; they have a lot of strength and a lot of anger." Obviously they just beat the shit out of the two of them.

"They will probably go to the woods right? I'll call Isaac, he can meet us there." I knew from the past year or so that he was talking about Isaac Lahey. As I think of this I can't help but shed a tear.

15

_ It was one of those picturesque summers where your out everyday and it's so hot that you get out the sprinkler even though you think your to old for it, the kind of summer that doesn't seem right unless your popsicle melts and make a sticky mess all over your favorite pair of shorts, and the same kind that makes you so blissfully unaware of the rest of the world because you only want to spent it with your best friend. And that's what I did, I was out everyday, played in the sprinkler like a five year old, ate popsicles, and spent my summer laying in the sun with Isaac. _

_ "Isaac are you scared?" I say as I turn to him. We had spent the whole day walking around in the woods behind my house and we finally made it back to my backyard. It was towards the end of the summer and the days were getting shorter, the sun had just set and it was getting dark._

_ "Scared of what?"_

_ "Middle school. It's going to be really big and there is going to be a lot of new people. And what if I don't see you anymore." I spit out franticly._

_ "It will be fine. Even if we don't see each other at school we'll still meet at the rock everyday." He says in a reassuring tone but I can still see the worry behind his pale blue eyes. Isaac always had a way of comforting me even if he wasn't sure himself. I could tell he was scared to. Probably worried that I'm going to forget him._

_ "Isaac we're always going to be best friends." I say with a matter of fact expression. He never says so but I'm pretty sure that he thinks I'll ditch him and then he'll be alone again. He's mothers gone and I don't think he likes his dad very much. He never wants to go home. He's also sort of socially awkward. He barley said a word at school when I first moved to Beacon Hills. _

_ I honestly don't want this summer to ever end. I look down at the grass that's poking up between my bare toes. The little blades try to grow to the sky. They don't get that if they get any higher someone is going to cut them down. I want to just tell them to stay little seeds. Involuntarily I get down on my knees. The grass feels so cool contrasting to the thick heat of the air. I stretch my body out over the ground until I'm laying flat on my stomach with my head turned looking at Isaac who returns my gaze. I reach up and grab his hand with the tips of my fingers and pull him down gently so he's lying on his back beside me. A small smile spread across his face mirroring mine and I can't help but giggle at his sheepishness. _

_ "What?" he says with a hint of a giggle to his voice too._

_ "Nothing!" I say as an even bigger smile crawls across my lips. Then I flip over on my back and stare up at the emerging night stars. The stars stretch out endlessly and I wonder if they ever stop. "Isaac?" I start before turning on my side to face him. "If we just never went home how long do you think it would take for our parents to start missing us?... I don't think they would even care." I say thoughtfully._

_ "What are you taking about? Of course they would care…" Isaac starts to trail off as he realizes what he's saying isn't true._

_ "Oh well, it's not like it matters, we're going to be stuck here another 7 years anyways." I add half heartedly as I resume my position star gazing._

_ "What time is it?" Isaac says seemingly trying to get as far away from that subject as possible. _

_ I pull out my mom's hand-me-down blackberry from my back pocket and slide up the top to make the screen glow to life. "almost 10" I say reluctantly knowing that this is Isaac's cue to start jogging home and that means that I will have to go home too. Sometimes I hate him just for leaving me._

_ "Oh." Isaac says as his smile droops into a frown and he stands up brushing himself off. _

_ "Bye." I lay on the ground looking up at him as I wait for his reply._

_ "Bye Olivia... were still going to meet at pride rock tomorrow morning right?_

_ "Of course. 9:30 like always." I say as I start to sit up and brush the grass out of my hair. Isaac gives a short nod in response before turning around and shoving his hands into his pockets. I watch him leave till he disappears down the sidewalk then go back inside to what I have been dreading all day just so I can wait to do it all over again._


	6. In and Out of Consciousness

16

I have been walking around the forest for 45 minutes and I still haven't been able to catch up to them. I followed them around the back of the bank were they got into a car and I couldn't run after the car down the street like a crazy person, they would notice. Instead I went to one of the many mountain trails and just wondered around trying to hear someone. I have heard plenty of chipmunks but nobody growling. The last time I checked it was about 1:30 and I realized there's no point in going home now besides I would just get lectured for waking up my parents, God forbid my mom is to tired to kiss a couple of babies heads or whatever it is that mayoral candidates do.

My feet are getting pretty tired and I haven't heard anything this whole time, I'm about to turn around and make my way down the mountain when I hear a twig snap and then some leaves crunch like the sounds that antelopes hear before they are pounced on by hungry lions. I scan the forest with my night vision eyes, nothing. I decide to keep walking all the while having my ears sharp waiting for any intimidating sounds.

I don't know how far into the forest I am or how long it will take me to get out. It's been awhile since I have been able to hear car engines or any hint of civilization and I just hope I'm going the right way. Since the crunching leaves I have heard nothing, but the sound of my own feet in the underbrush and my steady breath. I let my guard down to soon. Since I haven't been listening I don't her the leisure foot steps behind me until I can almost feel the heat of there body. I whirl around with my gaze to the ground. My eyes fall on two bare, hairy feet with intimidating claws. They follow the legs up to the woman with my same glowing red eyes from the bank. Before I have a chance to say anything another set of foot steps creep up behind me and I turn around to her large friend glaring at me through narrowed eyes. The woman speaks first

"Olivia? What are you doing walking around the forest at night… all alone? You could get hurt, there's lots of dangerous… creatures that could be lurking in the dark." She says searching for the right word to use for Boyd and his friend.

"I was just trying to clear my thoughts you know try to figure out who I am." I say. Her amused expression shows that she obviously figured out my hidden meaning. "By the way I love your pedicure you just have to tell me where you got them done!" I say with a sarcastic smirk.

"We hear that we have so mutual friends, maybe we could all be friends. We have a friend that we would like you to meet." She says dismissing my sarcasm.

"You know I'm not getting a real friendly vibe from you, I feel a little threatened with your huge buddy cornering me in." I say gesturing to the large man behind me and I hear a snicker escape him.

"Were not trying to threaten you Olivia. We were just wondering if you needed a new family. Maybe then we could tell you what you are." My heart soars. Am I finally going to find out what I am?

"The twins are apart of your little family?" I question as she nods yes. Even though I desperately want to know what the hell is going on something still bothers me. These people knew that Boyd and Cora were locked in that vault, they probably knew that they would attack people like Scott. "Who's the man with cane?"

"Just think of him as the family's father." She says not wanting to let anything else on. I laugh harshly and the woman's face turns from a confident smirk to enraged embarrassment as I feel the heat of the large man's body closing in behind me.

"You are grown adults and you need a father figure?" I say as even more belittling laughter escapes my lips. "Can you take care of your self?" I say as I close the distance between the two of us, "or do you need constant directing? I bet it wasn't even your idea to come here tonight. Why would I want to become part of a family of boneless children like yourself?" I spit as a frighteningly infuriated expression crosses her face. I try to laugh in her face again but it comes out more of a whimper as she bares her teeth and crouches into an attacking position. The large man is successful however in his attempt to laugh at my sudden fear. As the woman lunges towards me I involuntarily bare my teeth back as daggers extend from my fingertips. The woman straitens out and starts to circle me snickering all the while.

"You really have no idea what you are, do you? You have no idea what you're doing either, it beats me why Deucalion even what's you." She snarls at me and I growl back, I don't take criticism well. I lunge at her claws extended and she ducks out of the way followed by a swift kick to the jaw, her toe nails scratch the side of my face and I feel blood start to trickle down my cheek only to be absorbed be the collar of my north face. Before I have a change to get back on my feet she is on top of me, pinning me against a large tree. I see the large man creeping up beside her with a smile on his face.

"You know defensiveness like this suggests some serious self-esteem issues." I push out through gritted teeth. This only causes her forearm to crush harder against my throat. My vision starts to blur and through blurred eyes I see that the large man has back off. I take my opportunity, I draw back my arm from its clasped position around her's and I bring it down hard against the side of her face giving her a matching wound to mine. Her grip loosens just long enough for me shove her off, her body hits the ground with a loud thud. I stop just long enough to realize that the man has disappeared and then I'm off, running the fastest I ever have dodging trees and rocks. I'm running for what seems like forever just hopping that they aren't following me, and then finally I hear the sound of tires speeding over a gravel road. It's distant, but defiantly there. I am so happy I could cry, I made it, then white hot pain. There's a blur and somehow I hit the ground. There is searing pain in my right arm and a collapsing pressure on rib cage. My vision clears and the man is on top of me teeth bared, red eyes and long hair jutting out of his jaw line. He pins my left arm back and then grabs my right, my arm is on fire and I let out an ear piercing scream.

"Oops I think I broke it." He says with a sick smirk on his hairy face. I can feel hot tears running down my face and this only seems to make his smile widen. "That wasn't very nice what you did to Kali, we were just trying to give you a good opportunity." His knee presses hard and swift into my lungs knocking the air out of me. He continues his monologue as I cough in stinging breaths. "even though Kali isn't to fond of you now Deucalion is still going to want you… so you just think about what we said" he gives my arm one last piercing squeeze and then he his gone and I can breath again. Even though the large man's speech seems that he was done with me for now I was still scared out of my mind, as soon as I was able maneuver on to my feet with one good arm I was running again. I could hear car horns and people and I see distant lights and then there was gravel, a gravel road I had made it. The world seemed to be going in and out and my vision turned to white and then the road disappeared and then everything disappear just as I was half way down the hill to the road and then nothing.

17

_After Isaac left last night I went up to my room and lay awake for hours. What if me and Isaac never did go home? We could leave today; we could go home while our parents are at work and we could pack our bags and just never come back. I thought about what I was going to say to Isaac the whole way to the meeting place. When I got there Isaac was sitting at the very top of pride rock waiting for me like always. We named it pride rock because it looked exactly like the big rock from The Lion King only smaller. He had a lunch box next to him no doubt filled with fudgesicles they were his favorite. When he saw me his face light up._

"_Morning my lady!" Isaac calls to me. All of the sudden I get nervous. Is he going to think I'm stupid for even suggesting it? Before my mind has a chance to protest my excited mouth spills it._

"_Isaac, I had the best idea!" I was so excited that I'm surprised he could distinguish my jumble of words. "Remember what I said about leaving? We should do it!"_

"_What!"_

"_We could just leave, we could pack our bags tonight, meet here tomorrow and then just never go back!" now that I said it I realized that Isaac is never going to do it. He probably thinks I'm stupid just for even thinking of it. He is silent and I just know that when he speaks he's going to tell me how immature I'm being. He looks down at his hands, they have scares on the knuckles and they are freshly broken. When he looks at his bleeding knuckles tears come to his eyes, I don't know why, he told me it's from helping his father at the cemetery, he's the grounds keeper. When he looks back up again and meets my eyes he finally opens his mouth to say something._

"_Okay," he says as a triumphant smile spread across his lips. We spend the rest of the day carefully planning our escape. We will meet her tomorrow and never come back. _

18

My head felt like it was a balloon blowing up to its full capacity. My eyes ached and I didn't even care to open them. I forgot what had happened until I felt a sudden breeze lift the bottom seam of my running shorts. That's when I remembered the searing pain in my right arm; I didn't even dare try to move it again. My head was still fuzzy and I don't know why but I just laid there in the decaying leaves with my eyes shut. It felt peaceful when I thought back on my dreadful encounter with the twin's friends. I wasn't fully aware that I was lying in the middle of the forest with my head in the mud so I unintentionally started to drift into nothingness. My senses went numb; I couldn't feel the cold mud seeping into my jacket or the cool breeze that was starting to pick up. The cawing night birds turned into a murky murmur and I was at peace.

~~~~PS: I would love it if you guys would leave some more reviews, I would really like to know what you think, what you think Olivia should do, what you think will happen. Thanks for reading!~~~~


	7. Missing Them

19

I don't know how long I was asleep in the mud but I was interrupted by a muffled thud in the distance. Then there was a sudden gentle pressure on my arm that I wasn't laying on top of, flipping my over on my back. It took some effort to open my eyes and when I managed all I saw was a blur of darkness. I heard a muffled voice, I could barely tell what they said but I think they said my name. When I finally managed to blink my eyes a couple of times and clear my vision I saw a familiar face. It took me a while to register who it was but when I came to I saw Stiles' confused expression staring down at me.

"Olivia... what the hell happened to you?" I hear him say my name sounding strange coming from his lips. He is still gripping my arm to keep me from lying face down in the mud and when I see this I brace for pain as I realize he is holding the arm the large man crushed but it never comes. I yank it out of his grasp and scurry to my feet, no aches or pains there either. "What the hell happened" he repeats expecting an answer this time. When he realizes he isn't getting one he continues on with his questioning, _who does he think he Is, his cop dad or something? "_Where did that blood come from, are you hurt?" he says gesturing up near my face. _Ummm duh, doesn't he see the huge scratch stretching across my cheek? _I scoff and then bring a hand up to my cheek bone and brush it across me smooth skin. No blood. No scratch. "Olivia," he says my name sternly like when an adult talks to a disobedient child, "what happened to you?"

"Nothing." I say to buy more time to come up with a believable lie. He scoffs and looks around.

"Oh yea I'm so stupid, why wouldn't you decide to take a nap in the mud at 2 o'clock in the morning?" he says with belittling sarcasm and I hate him for making me feel stupid.

"I have low blood sugar." I spit so quickly it all runs together. I'm usual such a good liar, what's a matter with me?

"What?" he questions narrowing his eyes at me.

"I hadn't eaten all day and then I stupidly decided to go on a jog," I say scoffing at my self, "you know, training for track season. Maybe you should try it; your lacrosse game might improve." I say raising an eye brow to him. He straitens out of his questioning position with an exasperated look on his face.

"Why is there blood on you?" He says still not completely convinced.

"My nose started bleed in the high altitude." I say obviously being sarcastic, but this seemed enough to convince him, he seemed kind of relived, maybe surprised at my explanation.

"I should take you to the hospital." He says seemingly at war with himself.

"No, I'm good." I say amused at how cliché this seems.

"You were passed out in a ditch on the side of the road, yea your right as rain. I'm going there anyways just come on." He says gesturing back to the headlights that allow me to see his face.

"No really I'm fine, I just need to eat like a candy bar or something," I say hoping that that is what low blood sugar people do. "You could drop me off at home though; it's only about 5 minutes away from there." I say as I head for his car without waiting for his response. When I reach his car I fumble for the handle in the darkness. I finally manage to yank the door open; I immediately crawl in and sink into the warmth of the car. Then Stiles crawls in beside me and turns the key to make the engine roar to life. Before putting the car into gear he reaches behind his seat and pulls out a bottle of water.

"Want some water," he says, I don't know how thirsty I am until I am yanking the bottle out of his hand and frantically unscrewing the cap. His expression is hard to read as I take a large gulp of refreshing water, hints of concern with uncaring obligation. Then he reaches in front of him and shifts the car into drive and we are off speeding down the road with gravel kick up underneath of us. We are silent as I finish off the rest of my water and place the empty bottle in my lap. Then I remember that he knows something about all of this. He got his chance to question me, no it's my turn.

"Why are you going to the hospital?" I say as I watch him study the road.

"My friend's mom works there," realizing he needs to add more to his explanation for me to even think of excepting it he continues, "she forgot her keys so I'm bring them to her."

"Why doesn't your friend bring them to her?" I say catching him in his lie.

"Well…ah" he mumbles trying to search for an explanation.

"Let me guess… your picking up a prescription for hemorrhoid ointment?... Chlamydia test results? NO! Midnight sex change operation!" I say amused with myself. "That would be a shame." I add

"What" he says amused as well.

"Doing away with your XXL penis." I say with a smirk. He swerves over to the other lane before jerking the wheel back and I let out a burst of laughter.

"Who's the lucky girl that you were going to use the condom from class with?" I say joking with him. His laughing expression wilts into sadness and I realize, it's the missing girl. He stares hard at the road ahead and I study his face in the glow of the dashboard. His dark eyes look stressed and his spiky hair is mussed. His hands never stop fidgeting around the steering wheel and his left leg is jumping like crazy. "Anxious?" I question looking him up and down. He glances over in my direction in the passenger seat before jerking his gaze back to the road. I can see his brain working trying to come up with another lie.

"No, I just found something a little bit ago that kind of… shook me up." He says pressing his mouth into a hard line.

"And that was…?" I say waiting for his lame lie.

"A dead guy." He looks at me with a matter of fact expression before continuing. "It was some kind of animal attack… throat ripped out, claw marks." He says and by the expression on his face there is more that he isn't telling. I taste bile rising up my throat. Is Stiles protecting Boyd and Cora? They were about to rip Scott's throat out, they could certainly do it to someone else. "We're almost to the hospital, you going to tell me where to go from here?" he says snapping me to attention.

"Yea," I squeak, trying to gather myself. "It's umm, its right down the road here. Just keep going straight." I say as we pass the glowing florescent lights of Beacon Hills Hospital. I can see my dad's car waiting in his designated spot; I guess he was on call. "Turn left at the stop sign up here. It's at the end of the cul-de-sac." After a minute of silence we pull up in front of my house, enveloped in forest. Its big dark windows look uninviting and I am some what reluctant to crawl out of Stiles' jeep, but I do anyways. "Thanks Stiles." I say as I turn around gripping the side of his car door.

"Yea," he says seeming to soften to me. He hadn't seemed to enjoy my company.

"Hey," I blurt out before completely shutting the door. "How's Lydia?" he looks confused. "I just noticed you guys are friends and I hadn't talked to her in awhile…" I hate how my voice sounds saying this, like I'm weak and self conscious. "I mean after that guy attacked her I didn't real get to talk to her…"

"I wonder whose fault that was." He says with anger behind his eyes.

"I just… she's alright?" I question, anticipating an answer.

"Yea, she alright." He says sounding uncertain. Then he stares at me waiting for me to shut his door so he can speed off. And I do, I shut the door and walk up the small hill to my front door. I try not to look back; if I do he will know that I miss her.

I wait till I hear his tires screech off down the road before I turn around from my front door and head around the corner to my back yard. _Let me get all this straight in my head. The twins are the same as me so is that woman Kali and her big friend. They all answer to someone called __Deucalion__ and they want me. _I'm thinking as I fling open the gate in the fence around the pool to the woods and start up the familiar path. _Boyd and Cora went on a rampage and ripped a guys throat out, also like me, except the eyes. They also tried to kill Scott and Derek. Now they are going through the forest trying to find them. Are they like me too, what about Stiles and Lydia? Are they crazy hairy people too?_ Everything is out of control and I didn't know how many people knew about all of this. After 5 minutes of walking through the forest I finally found it, it doesn't look nearly as big as it used to and it is covered with leaves, but it's still the same, except there is no pale blue eyed boy waiting with a smile on his face at the peak of pride rock because he is out in the forest hunting for two dangerous beasts like me.


	8. No Reluctance in the Mind

20

_The cool of the stone radiating through the fabric of my shorts only makes me more anxious and it seems to be getting cooler by the minute. I take out my hand-me down black berry and check the time for the 5 time. 10:04. he is a half hour late, that is like 3 hours for him, he is always here waiting and he pick today of all days to be late. I packed half of my closet and left the other half to try and keep my load light. I also brought four hundred dollar bills that I stole from my father's wallet, my emergency prepaid credit card, and Copper. _

_Isaac couldn't chicken out now, we had it all planned out, we are going to walk to the greyhound station and get a bus to San Diego, Isaac has a cousin that lives there, he is 21 and Isaac thinks he will let us stay with him. Just thinking about all of this made me even more restless, the cold of the stone became unbearable and me and Copper jump to our feet and start for the trail that Isaac follows home everyday. I have only been to Isaac's house twice because his dad doesn't like him to be friend's with girls so I could only go when he wasn't there, but I was still able to maneuver my way out of the woods and into his back yard. I tie Copper to a near by tree out of view from the house. The grass was long and brown littered with parts to some kind of work vehicle and I had to watch my step to not feel the sharp pain of metal permit through my thin flip flops. His house looked neglected with dirty white paint peeling; I guess his mother was the one that used to take care of the house._

_The house looked dead, but the screen door on the back porch was flapping openly in the summer breeze. His father sometimes takes Isaac to the cemetery with him what if we won't be able to leave today; I'll have to spend another torturous night with the sound of the silence between my parents and me, but why would they leave the back door wide open, maybe he didn't take Isaac with him and he is just running late. I'm sure he has a good explanation. I was broken from my consideration by a cry of pain. I was inches away from the open door and could tell from my distance that the sound had come from stairs leading down into a basement. If Isaac's dad is home and he sees me then it will ruin our whole plan. Instead of stepping into the house I scurried off to the side and crouched down in front of a small window at the base of the wall looking into the dim basement. I can barely make out a large figure standing in the basement holding something in his hand. He is tall so it must be Isaac's father. He is standing over something looking down on it. I can hear Isaac's father talking muffled and I can only tell what the object before him is when he moves and allows the daylight to pour through the window onto it, onto him. Isaac is crouched in the corner with his hands covering his face. His father had left up the rickety old stairs and I could now hear him in his kitchen. When he left the kitchen into a door down the hall I took my opportunity and ran for the screen door. I slowly made my way over to the basement door and inched it open. I tried to make as little squeaking noise on the stairs as possible and when I final made it to the bottom and rounded the corner to see a balled up Isaac shacking in the corner he didn't even look up._

"_Isaac?" I ran to his side and tried to lift his head from its drooping position, but it wouldn't budge._

"_Get out of here Olivia!" he hissed at me. That's the first time Isaac has ever taken an ill voice to me and it's like a slap to the face. I tear his arms away from their folded position around his face and lift his chin to face me. I can't help but gasp at the sight of a deep, bloody scratch stretched across the length of his face. I expect him to yank away and yell at me again, but instead heavy tears start to spill over the rims of his eyes and mix with the thick blood on his cheek and he collapses into me._

"_Isaac what happened to you?" I can barley get the words out. "Where's your dad, is he taking you to the hospital, he has to take you to the hospital." This only makes the tears come harder and faster. I don't understand, why isn't his dad helping? I lift his face to mine again and examine the wound. The tears begin to flow in my eyes at the sight of his uneven cut. Loose skin was hanging slightly and there were small pieces of wood splinters in it. "How did this happen?" I say as tears spill over my lashes. There is a broken piece of wood lying not far from me and Isaac with its raged edges smudged with blood. Then it clicks. "Isaac, did your dad do this?" I say hoping that I'm wrong, but when his teary eyes meet mine I know that it's true._

"_He found my bag that I packed, he found the money that I stole from him." he says through sob stricken breaths. He is holding on to me so tightly that I don't think he will ever let go until he remembers. "Olivia you have to get out." he says urgently shoving me from him._

"_No, Isaac you need to go to the hospital." I say trying to make my voice sound as stern as I can muster. _

"_He's coming back, he's coming back and if he sees you he'll get really mad." His eyes look like they are going to pop with concern; I don't know whether it's for me or himself. I'm about to protest when we hear heavy foot steps approaching the top of the stairs and beginning to descend. I jump to my feet and run to hide behind the stair case just in time for his father to reach the bottom. _

"_I found the key; I thought that maybe you stole that too you little shit." His father's voice sounds as dissatisfying as nails on a chalk board and I hear him jingling keys as he approaches Isaac. Through my hiding place all I can see is Isaac slumped on the floor and the muddy bottoms of his father's work boots. "Get up." His father commands. Isaac raises his head slightly just so he can see me, but still cowers underneath his arm. "Get up ya little shit!" he swiftly kicks Isaac in the side as I cover my mouth to keep from squeaking. Isaac's cry of pain brings even more tears to my eyes._

"_Dad please?" he mousess out still with out uncovering his head. His voice weak and childlike and his embarrassed expression shows that he is used to pleading with his father. However, Isaac's pleas don't detour him, his hand extends like an eagles claws to the back of Isaac's neck and violently yanks him to his feet. While his father's back is turned I scurry from my hiding place and run up the stairs to the bright kitchen. I don't even look back to see what happens to Isaac, I just keep running into the forest, past pride rock, and into the safety of my own backyard. My steps are heavy and reluctant, but my fear allows no reluctance in my mind. _


	9. Trouble With the Twins

21

I can barley keep my eyes open as I stand in the shower with my head resting against the wall letting the steamy heat of the water envelope me. I spent the night in the pool house not wanting to wake my mother now I finally get to wash the long dried grim of the road side ditch off of my stiff body. Along with a sleepless night of pondering my new clues I have to be at school 45 minutes early today, it's the first day of track practice and coach insists on having early morning runs this year. I think I had enough running through the forest when I was getting chased by homicidal lunatics.

When I finally have all the dried blood shampooed out of my hair I grab my robe and stumble down stairs to make a pot of coffee. I usually don't drink coffee, it makes you shorter and gives you bad breath, but today I'll make an exception. When I enter the kitchen my mother is waiting with an ugly look on her face. As I begin to pour the coffee grounds into the filter something rare occurs and my mother speaks to me. Not so rare, she is bitching at me about something.

"I hope all that partying is worth ruining your mother's job over." Her snare voice drips out.

"What…" I say bored already.

"I heard you come in at four in the morning. Your cloths are drenched in mud and probably vomit in the laundry room. If you're making a fool of your self out there that's fine, but don't have it reflecting back on me." she says with a venomous look. I am too stunned to respond right away. I almost got killed last night and now I am getting bitched at about my mother's worthless career.

"Maybe you should let it reflect back on you; people might think you are more fun instead of a nasty old witch with a stick up her ass." I say barley even acknowledging her and laughing to myself at her complete stupidity. I expect yelling defensiveness, but instead I get a small huff as she slowly rises out of her stool at the counter and walks towards me. She stops a foot in front of me with her wrinkly arms crossed over her stomach, trying to be intimidating. She is about a head shorter than me and I have to angle my head down to meet her crows feet eyes, her shit brown hair is raised in a frizzy disarray, she is hardly more intimidating than a fly that you just can't seem to swat.

"Just leave… what's stopping you." She says her voice in a taunting whisper. She wouldn't be saying this if she didn't know that I wouldn't leave, it's bad for her reputation, **MAYORAL CANIDATE'S DAUGHTER MOVES OUT AT 16. **I would leave in a second if I had a place to go. Her parenthesized mouth moves into a small smirk, thinking that she had won the argument.

"What and leave you and daddy alone?" I say this with a humorous edge fighting to keep a straight face at the word "daddy". "No I couldn't do that, they would eat you alive… two washed up old farts with high blood sugar and cataracts, no that wouldn't do, I have to keep you guys young, personable. With out your sweet, beautiful daughter to share the limelight you two muse well be at the retirement home. That is after all the whole point, am I wrong?" I say as her face morphs into steely embarrassment. I brush past her with my newly brewed mug of coffee and bound up the stairs to my room trying not to drudge too much to the surface of my consciousness.

22

"… and then Meckey talked her into do a keg stand after she was already like hammered and she threw up everywhere, it was so disgusting, I would die of embarrassment if I were her." Kelsey was yammering about Danny's back to school party that I had missed and I couldn't help but zone out, it all seemed so repetitive and meaningless after what I had experienced last night. "… It was dripping down Diana's face and it was all in her hair then when Lena tried to help her she threw up on her and Lena was just like screw it." Kelsey finished as she shoves her jeans into her locker and kneels to tie her sneakers. "I really wish you were there, it wasn't the same without you."

"I don't" I say without effort.

"What?" Kelsey says with a surprised expression.

"It's just I got like no sleep last night and… I don't know, I'm just like really out of it." I say trying to recover so this conversation can end. "No big deal." I say as I push my lock into place and head for the door in the back of the locker room that leads to the track. As I'm pushing the door open Kelsey flashes a concerned expression before continuing her droning play by play of the party, but my attention is averted to the back of a pale blonde head sitting on a stone bench at one of the lunch tables outside. Half of me hopes that he will turn and meet my eyes, but the other half knows that even if he does it will be the same as always, brief eye contact and a guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach. So I keep walking over to coach with my eyes to the ground.

"Up for this season Lenox?" coach says looking up from his clip board of attendance.

"Of coarse Coach!" I chirp back with my usual confident smirk despite my not so usual feeling.

"You been training at all or did you let yourself go like some of these other yahoos?"

"Would I disappoint you Coach?" I say as I turn to survey the damage that lazy summers had on my teammates. My gaze lands on my new "friends" Ethan and Adien sundering out of the door to the boys locker room with hoodies zipped tight over there muscular shoulders. The sight of them makes my stomach turn remembering the sick smile stretched across there big friends sharp teeth. They make there way up a small hill and begin there stretches there eyes zeroed in on the reopening door to boy's locker room. Scott McCall emerges from the doorway closely followed by Stiles. Stiles is intently explaining something to Scott and he doesn't seem to be to interested. They approach the bench that I was trying to keep my attention from and continue talking behind him. He reaches down to tie the laces of his sneakers, after he finishes tying one he adverts his eyes up and I quickly look away so he won't see me looking before realizing his eyes aren't directed towards me, but instead the twins who have stopped stretching and are returning his gaze menacingly. A fire burns in Isaac's pale eyes and the twins give him a superior smirk before turning and heading for the front of the line of students ready to begin their jog. Isaac barley finishes tying his other shoe before jumping up angrily.

"Whoa, Isaac what's wrong?" I heard Scott say just before Isaac starts towards the cocky twins.

"It's them," Isaac snarls, "from the bank." Scott senses Isaac's rigidness and a worried expression crosses his face.

"Isaac, don't do anything, not yet," He urges, but Isaac heard coaches whistle and darts off after the twins who have already disappeared from view. Scott exchanges an urgent glance with Stiles before barreling off after Isaac. I am left behind as the rest of my teammates slowly begin jogging. Just me and Stiles, who gives me a quick nod after noticing my presence, are standing in the clearing awkwardly. He begins slowly jogging after the others.

My legs begin to push forward down the path that the others have followed. _What the hell is Isaac doing? Does he know what those twins could do to him? Their friend nearly broke my arm off and I'm the same as them. _I begin to jog faster and faster passing group after group of people with out even processing their faces. I'm not thinking of anything, but the fact that those twins could easily kill him. I have passed the slow joggers and now I am running alone dodging trees and rocks. Then I hear a grunt of pain and a body hitting the leafy ground with two sets of feet circling it. I round the corner and slow down as I see Scott running in front of me.

"Ethan, I don't remember," I hear Adian's snarlly voice start, "how many bones are in the human body?"

"I don't know, let's count." I see Ethan holding Isaacs arm back and pulling it to its limits. My breath gets caught in my throat, I can hear the ligaments in his shoulder beginning to tear and I almost scream before Scott closes in with Adian in his sights. I duck behind a near by rock the size of my living room coach and peer over the side. I hear the bone crunch as Scott's fist collides with Adian's jaw.

"One" Scott says as Adian's body hits the ground and Isaac sprawls his arms out throwing the other twin to the ground. Scott and Isaac back off as the twins angrily climb to there feet. Their faces contort into feverishly angry growls and theirs eye's glow piercing red. I feel my teeth extending and my body becomes ridged as I realize that if I don't do something the twins will surly kill Isaac. I prepare to jump out from behind my rock when I hear two more ear piercing growls, not the same as the twin's. One is protective and the other is insecure. I peer over the rock once again, but instead of two or even three growling beasts there are four; Adian, Ethan, Scott, and the pale blued eyed boy. Expect his signature eyes glow yellow instead of gleam blue. My heart sinks, I thought Scott could be a glowing eyed beast, but I never let myself think this could happen to Isaac. They don't give me time to contemplate, if I don't do something the twins will.

"You guys better be more careful," I say as I throw myself out from behind my rock trying to muster up as much confidence as possible, "someone might see what you are." I have a calm and knowing expression to hide my fear. "What is that by the way?" I switch eye contact between the boys excluding Isaac's, partly because I don't want to see the hate in his eyes when he looks at me and partly because if I see the yellow glow in his eyes my confident façade will crumble and I won't be able to stop the tears. Scotts confused yellow eyes switch from mine to the direction that a crowd parting scream comes from. All four boys begin running to the distant scream and avoid my question. I can't stop a smile from spreading across my face, I don't know why.

I slowly follow towards the scream, it was probably just some whiny bitch that couldn't handle the jog and sprained her ankle or something. The boys' urgent expressions and the haste with which they were running to the scream makes me curious and I begin running too, not nearly as fast as the four boys who have now disappeared from my normal view. The pictures of the boys' expressions are caught in my head and an even bigger smile spreads across my face at the image of Scott's guilty expression, like a child getting caught up past bedtime. I close the distance behind the boys and the rest of my teammates who are gathered around a tree. A boy is leaning up against it on the other side; I can't make out who it is or why my teammates look so surprised. My new senses know what's going on before I do and my amused expression wilts as I realize that this boy has no heart beat. I finally take in the details of the situation; the pale, cool appearance of his skin, the mud stains streaking his Kaki pants, the dark dried blood dripping down over a leather strap that is fastened around his neck. A huge knot balls up in my stomach and it gnaws at the lining of it. I flex the muscles in my throat to keep it from coming up, but my steely expression remains unfazed, nobody can see Olivia Lenox weak.

"Kyle!" I hear a desperate voice shriek, "no Kyle!" Millie Davis is being held back from who I now know is her boyfriend Kyle Stevens hanging limp from the near by tree by the newly arrived policeman. Her tear streaked face is contorted in a desperate cry. Kyle is Aaron's cousin, me Millie and them used to hang out, Kyle was one of the nicest guys in Beacon hills, one of those guys that always talked about getting out of school and joining the military, severing his country and all that, now he's dead.

I don't know how I'm able to hold up my detached expression as Coach hales a grief stricken Millie back over to the back entrance of the school. The cops are ushering everyone out of the new crime scene with police tape ready to be hung, I unintentionally comply and follow the rest of the shaken up kids back to the lunch benches outside the school doors. Some of the girls are crying, I doubt they have ever even talked to Kyle, they are all losers, but they feel obligated to show sadness, they don't realize they are only showing frailty and self doubt. As I look at all of the fearful faces my gaze lands on Isaac. His face is infuriated and urgent. He is huddled near by Scott and Stiles discussing something.

"…I don't care, they did this." Isaac's voice matches what I gather from his face, he is enraged with his fiery eyes locked on the twins standing 100 feet away. "What do you think it's a coincidence that they show up in town just in time for people to start dying again?" his question directed at Stiles.

"I just think that there is something else out there killing people and I just don't what to be distracted casing after the twins when other people could be dying." Stiles looks to Scott questioningly to see whose side he will take, but Scott is focused on something else. His worried eyes are directed towards me, Stiles follows his gaze and meets his eyes with mine just before his usual confused expression returns. I half expect Isaac to do the same but he is staring down at his dirt stained running shoes, of course he wouldn't look up. A small smirk whispers across my lips before I turn, headed for the door to the girls locker room. Just before they cut out of my peripheral vision I think I see Isaac's head lift up in my direction, but instead of hate in his eyes its sadness, then I know for sure that it's just my mind playing tricks.


	10. Break Down the Damn

22

I could feel Scott and Stiles' eyes on me all through English. No doubt Scott already told Stiles that I know about them. Every time I would lock eyes with him he would give me a suspicious look as he stared me down. I don't wane from intimidation, but it does start to get annoying.

After none stop suspicion I decided it was time to confront them and stop there minds from reeling with anticipation. When the bell rang after fourth period I headed strait for the cement lunch tables outside, bypassing the lunch line. Stiles had already claimed a table on the outskirts of the clusters of students. He was probably waiting for Scott and Isaac to join him. Isaac never used to talk to them, as a matter of fact Isaac never used to talk to anyone, but the last year or so he's had someone, either Erica the dead girl or these two. The thought that he wasn't alone makes me smile as I push open the glass doors onto the open quad and head for the lone boy. At the sight of me his hyper-active body stiffens and his fingers curl up into ridge fists on either side of his tray of food, his eyes locked on mine as I take the seat opposite him.

"Thanks for the ride last night." I say with a playful expression on my face. He licks his lips and looks around like he is getting ready to say something, but doesn't know the right words. "I could have died out there… attacked by some kind of… animal, like that guy you found." His eyes are still locked on mine, searching them for clues.

"How much do you know?" He says leaning in with his voice almost a whisper.

"I don't know you tell me," I say as I pluck a deep purple grape off of his tray and pop it into my mouth. He stares at me waiting for me to continue. "I know that your best friend grows long nails and sharp teeth when he gets a little angry, I know that Boyd and that girl were on a rampage through the forest last night, and I know that those twins are mixed up in some messed up shit." He leans back with an impressed look on his face.

"Oh that's all." He says sarcastically.

"The only thing I don't know is what they are. What do you call them?"

"Why should I tell you?" he is staring deeper into my eyes than before trying to figure me out.

"Let's just say," I begin as I reach out with an unmanicured hand and place my sharp nails on top of Stiles' rigid hand, "me and Scott are kind of in the same situation." I say running my nails up his arm gently. He glances down at his arm before pulling it away startled. When his eyes make there way back to mine he sees the red glow in my eyes and his brows knit together in a confused expression. "So…" I begin as I reach out and spear another one of Stiles' grapes with my nail, "you going to tell me what I am?" I say just before tossing the grape into my mouth. Before he has a chance to answer his gaze switches behind me, I turn around slowly to find Scott with another signature worried, puppy dog face. Isaac is standing a couple feet behind looking anywhere, but at me. "Hey Scott!" I say with a big smile on my face, "your friend here is being a little difficult. You wanna help me out? I'm sure you heard most of that, I really don't feel like explainignit again." His expression tells me that he has no intention on telling me anything. Behind him I see the twins take there seats at the table that Kelsey directed them towards, my table. "Never mind, I think I can get my information elsewhere." I say as I swing my legs over the side of the bench and stand gracefully to my feet, not looking back as I walk over to the two dirty blonde beasts sitting at the usual lunch table. Kelsey and the others had left and it was those two sitting alone, anticipating my approach. I grab the seat on the other side of the table so I can still see my new friends staring confusedly after me, discussing something. I am prepared to grab the upper hand like I did with my other group of suspects, but Adian, at least I think that one is Adian, beats me two it.

"Hey Liv!" he says with a big cock smile on his face. "We finally took you up on your offer." _Is he still trying to flirt? _The fact that he is acting like nothing happened, like his friends didn't almost kill me in the forest, like they didn't almost break every bone in Isaacs body, is making my feel like I won't be able to hold down those grapes.

"Yea, I don't know if I'm going to be able to take you up on yours though." I say with a fake look of regret.

"Oh you mean what Kali talked to you about last night?" he says, toying with me.

"Yea, I don't really respond well to brut force." I say with an unchanging expression.

"Ennis can be a little rough around the edges, sorry about that." Ethan interjects, seemingly sincere on the surface, but I know better.

"you two seem to be a little rough around the edges too, what could poor Isaac have done to you to deserve that?" saying his name for the first time in years feels like I should have been saying it all along.

"He's messing in business that isn't his." Adian says, the smile slipping further and further off his lips.

"If were all the same why isn't it his business?" I say hoping they will slip up and give something away.

"He's not… the same as us!" Adian says angered and maybe a little insulted.

"What is he then, what are we?" I say hungry to know more.

"We're power." Adian leans in with his cocky smile returning, bigger than ever. We lock eyes for what seems like forever and I feel my confident exterior melt into weakness as the seconds tick by and I hate myself for it. The stare down only ceases when Kelsey, Danny, and Jenn take their seats around us.

My insides curdle as I watch these two talk and laugh with my friends like nothing is wrong, I dismiss myself to the bathroom blaming it on cramps. As I get up and float back into the building I lock eyes with Isaac and I know that he had been listening, his eyes filled with confusion and sadness. We have meet eyes many times, but this time it lasts and I never want it to end, but it does. I barley make it to the bathroom just inside the doors before the dame inside my head shatters and the tears spill down my cheeks. Once inside the bathroom I clutch the closest sink in order to keep me on my feet. A mascara saturated tear smacks against the shiny ceramic sink and that one tear is all the motivation it takes to hold back the others and begin work on a new dame. When I bring my head up to survey the mascara drips down my face I catch a flash of strawberry blonde hair in my peripheral vision. Lydia is standing at the mirror furthest from me with a deer caught in the headlights expression and a tube of lip gloss clutched in her hand. My usual confident façade returns to my face at the sight of her and I expect her to do the same, we developed them together, but instead of her bitchy smirk a sad expression wilts her wide eyes. She looks almost empathetic as I turn abruptly and breeze out the door into the jungle of students returning to their classes.


	11. Seeing the Sunrise

23

When I enter the hallway after 5th period and waded through the pool of students towards Mr. Harris' chem. Class I am intercepted by Diana Miracle with an urgent look on her face. She probably has a new piece of gossip to spread around.

"Liv, your friends with those new twins right." She says, looking like she is about to burst with secrets.

"Yea," I have to push the word out and it doesn't sound sincere.

"That freak Isaac Lahey just beat the shit out of Ethan!" my eyes widen and I can't help, but laugh with pleasure. She's still talking, something about how Isaac was in jail last year, he had been accused of killing his father, but Jackson got him off the hook. She has a look on her face like she is waiting for praise. "But anyways, I saw the whole thing, I just came from chem. With him and we heard a whole bunch of banging in the hall and we all ran out and Ethan was lying on the floor, there was so much blood. I think that Isaac guy is like a sociopath or something, he probably threatened Jackson and that's the only reason he retracted his statement last year. All he got was detention, can you believe that?" She looks like she might cry when she doesn't get the praise she is anticipating as I breeze past her and into Mr. Harris' class.

My body is filled with joy, at least one of those twins got what he deserved and Isaac was the one that got to give it to him.

24

I finally made it to 7th period, the free period I was anticipating, I had it with Stiles and I was awaiting squeezing the answers that I yearn for out of him. I enter the library to find him sitting at a table with Lydia looking like he is trying to convince her of something and she wasn't buying it. I sauntered right up and pressed my hands down on the cold table in front of them, snapping them both to attention.

"Hey guys," I say with big smile on my face, "can I borrow him for a second. "I say directed towards Lydia, but still not meeting her eyes. Stiles stands to his feet and gives a reassuring glance to Lydia before directing me towards the hall. "You guys are cute." He ignores my comment and gets right down to business.

"I don't know what your trying to do or if your part of all that alpha pack shit, but it's not gonna work ok?" the expression on my face shows that I don't know what he is talking about, but he doesn't trust it. A teacher standing at the end of the hall giving us a suspicious look so I shove Stiles down a near by hall and into the big empty auditorium. There is a couple of stoners passing around a joint in the back rows of seats, but they quickly vacate there seats and head for the door when I give them a sharp look, laughing and mimicking me in hippy voices as they open the door to leave.

"I don't want anything from you, but a simple explanation." I say staring him down. "I just want you to tell me what the hell I have changed into!" I can tell that my face looks weak and confused and I hate it.

"Look I don't know if you are just trying to play some kind of trick or something, but I can't see how you can't know what you are if you're an alpha."

"An Alpha?" my forehead wrinkles in confusion and his does the same.

"Yea, that's why your eyes are red." He says this hesitantly like he doesn't know if he is telling me something I already know. I try to make sense of this, but I can't.

"Why does Scott have yellow eyes?" I say hungry to know more.

"Because he's not an alpha." He says with an expression that seems to say "duh".

"No I mean what is he then?" I say exasperated and losing my patience

"He's just a regular wolf! Just plain, I don't know!" he says sensing my intolerance.

"What?"

"He's plain?" He says furrowing his eye brows.

"No, the wolf thing. What do you mean a wolf?"

"werewolf." My mind is reeling and I don't hear anything, but the pounding in my ears. _A werewolf? I'm a fucking werewolf?_ My legs feel like jello and my mouth is dry. I grab for a near by auditorium chair and Stiles hands extend to steady me.

"You mean like a werewolf werewolf? Like all the hair face, full moon, turning in to a fucking dog bull shit?" I squeak and he gives one short nod in response. "SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT IM A FUCKING DOG!" I can't help, but yell and Stiles has to silence me for me to remember that we're hiding. I bury my face in my hands and don't bring it up until I have composed myself. When I bring my head up I see a surprisingly calm Stiles staring at me.

"So we have established that you're a werewolf?" he says this like it's the most normal thing in the world. I feel like he picks the most aggravating times to be sarcastic. He leans against the back of a seat a row in front of me and waits for me to continue.

"So Scott and the twins, their all…" I don't want to even say the word.

"Yea." He says without needing to hear it.

"And you, are you a…?"

"A werewolf? No. I'm just a plain old human; my dad says I'm special though." He says with his usual sarcastic look.

"So there are werewolves… does that mean that there's like vampires and mummies and all that fairy tail shit?" I say hoping that it's a joke.

"No, no vampires, but there is an all powerful alpha pack that is terrorizing beacon hills." He says with a flakey pleasant smile. Before I get a chance to question this we're interrupted by a sudden thunderous roar and I flinch at first thinking it might be the twin's friends coming to finish me off. Stiles starts towards the auditorium doors and I follow closely behind. We emerge from the doors just in time to see a shiny black motorcycle, one of the twin's, whizzing down the empty hallway, the rider's identity hidden by a black helmet. He gets to the lobby of the school when he is intercepted by a fiery eyed Adian. Adian's knuckles are curled so tight around the handle bars of his bike that his knuckles are pure white.

"Get off my bike!" he hisses with his sharp teeth bared. Stiles and I inch in behind the two of them as the rider pulls his bulky black helmet off to reveal a smiling Isaac.

"No problem." He says as he sets the helmet onto the seat of the bike. Isaac then is in the air as fast as the motorcycle had speed down the hallway. He flies over Adian's head and lands on his feet behind him his smile bigger than ever. He slowly backs away and crosses his arms over his muscular chest as Adian swings his leg over the side of his bike just in time for students and teachers to filter out of their classrooms wide eyed.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Ms. Blake squawks at Adian as she shoves her way to the front of the crowd of smiling students. "Detention Adian." Scott and Allison are at the head of the crowd of students with matching smiles to Isaac's and I feel one creep across my face as well. Not for Adian's sake, but because I haven't seen Isaac's deviously nice smile in a long time and it's like when you stay up all night and finally get to see the sunrise that you have been waiting for.

~~~~Hey guys! I hope your liking it so far! I have only gotten a couple of comments and i would love some more!~


	12. Burning Touch

25

My groggy eyes slowly focus to the harsh light of the morning sun as I am alerted by a sharp pain it my head. Before I have time to sit up right we hit another bump and my head bounces of the cold glass of the school bus window again. The long boring early morning rides on a bus that smells like sweat socks to other districts is the worst part of track season and this one couldn't be going worse. We have been sitting in traffic for who knows how long in the middle of nowhere, all you can see for miles is dry, dusty hills like a desert. It's hard to believe there would even be this many cars out in a place like this, the roads are pact with waiting cars and they are beginning to pile up behind us. The bus has been inching along for hours now but it doesn't seem to be going anywhere. I turn over to find a snoring Kelsey in my face; her brown curls are draped over her eyes and are beginning to be weighed down with the weight of wet drool. I strategically picked a set equal distance away from all my fellow wolves so I have a good shot at hearing something, Ethan sits to rows in front with Danny at his side, Isaac and Boyd sit a few rows ahead of them and Scott and Stiles are a row behind in the opposite column of seats. However I am driven from my perfectly placed seat when Kelsey starts to get a little too snuggled and lays her damp head on my shoulder. I maneuver my way over her outstretched legs and stager over to the seat in front of Scott and Stiles. Scott has his t-shirt lifted up to reveal a deep black claw mark stretching across his abdomen. As they see me approach Scott slowly lowers his shirt with a grimace of pain and turns his attention to me.

"That looks like it hurts," I say with my signature sarcastic pout. "Maybe you should get a band aid or something." I don't know what I expect from them after my sarcastic comments, but it's not the look that Stiles shoots me. His eyes are stricken with worry not on the surface, but it's there. His expression tells me that I shouldn't be making jokes right now and the air thickens with seriousness. "Why isn't he healing?" another wolf perk, the wolf body is not only more durable than the human body, but also has a quicker healing processes.

"We don't know." Stiles says as the color drains from his face.

"Well why is it taking so long?"

"Because it was from an alpha." Scott grunts out through gritted teeth. After Isaac's stunt with Adian's bike I got a chance to get all of this stuff explained to me, even though I think there is something they still aren't telling me. Alphas are stronger then Betas and an alpha like me must have attack Scott, a Beta signified by his yellow eyes while Alphas have red. Scott lets out another grimace of pain, in reaction to this Stiles reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone.

"Who are you calling" Scott shoves out in a mumble of pain.

"Lydia and Allison."

"What are they going to do there back in Beckon Hills?"

"No they're not; they've been behind us the whole time." Stiles says as he turns around to look out through the big back window of the bus at a startled Lydia four or five cars behind. She's arguing with Allison, probably deciding weather to answer her phone or not. He starts to explain things too the two girls as their worried voices radiate through the small speaker. I bet Ethan or one of his friends, the alpha pack, did this too Scott. Wolf packs usually consist of an alpha leader and betas to follow, but in the twins case it's a bunch of powerful alphas together to make a pack that seems unbeatable. According to Stiles, the alpha pack moved into Beacon Hills with malicious intent towards primarily Derek Hale. Derek is an Alpha, I don't know if it's a territory thing like when dogs pee on fire hydrants and stuff, but whatever the reasons they are here as a threat, of course my information could be biased, Stiles isn't exactly the most reliable source, but it doesn't seem surprising considering my run ins with the alphas.

Another pained whimper squeezes through Scotts lips drawing my attention to him. His eyes are pinched shut in agony and his one hand is clutching his abdomen while the other is gripping the back of the seat in front of him so hard that his knuckles turn white. I have an overwhelming urge to grab the hand gripping the seat cushion, just to reassure him that he's going to be alright, but the looks of his wound make me fear otherwise.

The deep black liquid is now oozing through the soft gray fabric of his t-shirt, he tries to cover it with his leather jacket I guess to make everything see fine. He is taking in short and jagged breaths and his face is beginning to look worn and tired, his eyes are less pinched now but more weighted like all of his energy is draining out with the black blood staining his shirt. I have a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, I don't know Scott that well, but I want him to be ok and the weary look on his face has me wanting to shake him awake, your not supposed to let hurt people fall asleep, it's in all the movies. Just then Stiles finishes up on the phone and slides it back into is pocket.

"So… what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but I have to get him off the bus. There is a rest stop a mile or so up, we can meet Allison there and I guess she'll figure out something." Stiles says as he looks around nervously.

"Coach is not going to stop the bus." I say with a "your screwed" expression on my face.

"Well then I'll just have to figure out something." He says with a matter of fact expression as he stands up and brushes past me towards the front of the bus. As Stiles approaches Coach I again have the urge to comfort Scott. He is slumped down in his seat with his eyes fluttering open between throbs of pain. I stand up and take Stile's empty seat next to Scott, careful not to get to close.

"Scott, I think you should wake up." No response. "Scott, come on open your eyes." I say, his unresponsiveness causes me to question if Stiles is too late, maybe he is too far gone. With out even thinking about it I reach for his hand laid flat on his knee and at the touch of his skin a fire burns through my finger tips, up through the veins in my arm, and seem to be absorbed when they reach my chest. It was a brief pain, but it was excruciating and I take in a jagged breath simultaneously as Scotts eyes flutter open and this time he is alert even if for the briefest of seconds. All of a sudden I hear shouts coming from the front of the bus and repeated whistle blowing, I look up to find Coach with whistle in hand an infuriated Stiles sulking back towards us. He rubs his face with his hands exasperated and out of options taking the seat that I had vacated.

"What are you going to do Stiles?" I say with a steely expression.

"I don't know," he says his voice quivering and his eyes searching anywhere for an answer.

"Stiles," I wait for him to look at me before continuing, his brown eyes showing how much he doesn't want to deal with me right now, "Stiles I think you need to consider that you might be too late." He sort of rolls his eyes and dismisses me with this statement and begins rubbing the back of his neck, _what does he hope he'll find the answers behind his ears? _"Stiles he can't even open his eyes."

"Can you just shut up! Okay…" he yells causing a snoring Kelsey to shift in her sleep. "He can heal, we just need to get him to Allison and find out what's wrong with him or something."

"We're a mile away from the rest stop, Coach isn't going to stop, what are you going to carry him there?" I try to reason with him, but his eyes are still searching for a solution. Without a word Stiles jumps up and heads to the front of the bus, probably to senselessly argue with coach some more, but instead he takes a seat next to a sickly Jared Barnhart popping motion sickness pills and breathing in puffs of his inhaler. My attention is averted back to the motionless Scott sprawled out next to me. Hesitantly I reach for his hand again. The pain was obviously unpleasant, but I wanted to see what it was. My hand hovers above his and quivers anticipating the pain that will come if I lower my hand an inch or so. I eye Scott nervously and then just do it. I squeeze my eyes shut as the fire courses through my veins and try my hardest to hold back any shrieks of pain. I don't know how long my hand is on top of his, but I tare it away when I hear a meek voice sound next to me. I open my eyes watery with tears and see that Scotts eyes are opened also, he looks serene like all of the pain that he had had just disappeared or been absorbed… by me.

"Where's Stiles?" Scott squeaks out before clutching his abdomen like the pain has now decided to return. I'm too stunned to answer and soon Scott is in to much pain again to hear it. He is more alert now and tries his hardest to keep his eyes open, but I'm not sure that will even be enough. We're still not any closer to stopping at the rest stop and the bottom of Scott's shirt is now drenched in the black blood oozing from his three jagged claw marks. Stiles is standing now, but still saying something to Jared. Jared's head jerks forward and simultaneously Stiles dodges out of the way of a heavy stream of vomit pouring out of Jared mouth. This is followed by the sickly sweet smell and ear piercing shrieks from those around.

"Jared, aw no!" Coach yells from his seat behind the bus driver. "Pull off to the rest stop up here." He says motioning to the near by sign with a sour look. Stiles rushes to the back of the bus with a triumphant look on his face, I stand up and let him reclaim his seat next to Scott.

"I guess I really didn't think about the fact that we have to sit here with the smell and all till we make it to the rest stop, but I couldn't think of anything else." Stiles says picking another terrible time to be making jokes. "Oh my god, it's rolling back hear," he says crinkling his noise up in a discussed expression as I draw my feet up on to my seat. "Aw that's not kosher." He says closing one eye in repulsion and looking at the ground with the other at which I can only guess is a chunk of Jared's breakfast. Traffic begins moving again and just in time to haul an agonized Scott off of the vomit bus and lean him against a near by tree to wait for Allison to catch up. Sweat beads are forming at Scott's temples and his eye lids begin to become weighted once again. Stiles has gone out to the corner to watch for the girls, I am left alone with a dying Scott. I grab his limp hand and brace for the pain that is sure to come.


	13. Sweet Revenge

25

The fire courses through my arms and up into my chest where my steady heart is up in flames. The time seems to tick by slowly, it can only be minutes since Stiles left to meet Allison and Lydia, but it feels like hours. I don't think I can handle the pain, Scott's pain, any longer. My teeth are clenched tight holding down a scream and the sound barrier is about to break until I hear a soft whisper of my name. My eyes fly open and the pain stops. Stiles is standing behind me flanked by Lydia and Allison.

"How long has he been like this?" Allison questions, eyes locked on Scott's face which is twisted with his returned pain.

"Since I picked him up this morning," Stiles says looked at Allison helplessly, "he said it would heal." He continues, almost to himself. Allison's gaze switches from Scott's face to mine and then down two my hands which are still clenched around Scott's. _Why are girls so God damn territorial? _

"We should get him inside where I can look at him." she says starting to look bemused. I release my grip from his hand, which I had been squeezing so tight that it was bright red, and hoist him up onto my shoulder when Stiles scurries to his other side. I help him half way to the dingy rest stop bathroom before Allison pushes my out of the way and takes my place at Scott's side. I can't help, but laugh to myself at her possessiveness. I watch them carry Scott off to the germ infested bathroom finding myself praying that Scott will hold on.

"What's wrong with him." a voice sounds behind me that I dream about. I turn around to Isaac's pale blue eyes watching after Scott and only assume (hope) that he is talk to me. I am almost too stunned to answer and only do when his eyes meet mine making my stomach drop in disbelief.

"I—I don't know," I say weakly, but I can't even bring myself to care about my vulnerability. Almost more then the fact that he is speaking to me I am surprised to see no hate in his eyes, but only worry. "He has a big gash in his stomach, it wasn't healing for some reason, he could barley keep his eyes open." I am so thrilled that he is speaking to me that I don't want to stop and when he starts off I can't stop myself from reaching for him. "Isaac…" I grab the bottom hem of his t-shirt in an effort to keep him here, just near me, that's all I want. He turns his head with his eyes locked on my hand clutching his shirt; his eyes slowly trace my arm up to my hopeful face. All of the worry, fear, sadness that I saw in his familiar eyes was melted away by white hot hatred and my heart begins to flood with the tears that I won't allow to flow from my eyes. I feel a gentle, but firm pressure on my hand and look down at his hand beginning to grasp mine. I expect it, but I am not prepared for it. He pries my fingers from his shirt before shoving my hand away like I am diseased. My heart cracks in three places while my bones become weak. My shoulders go limp and my brain shuts down, I don't want to process anything I am seeing, I just run one thing through my head, Isaac. My brain doesn't realize Isaac is running across the field, enraged, with Ethan in his sights. It doesn't realize the force with which Isaac has grasped Danny by the shoulder and cast him aside. It doesn't realize the sound of Isaac's fist colliding with the soft cartilage of Ethan's nose. It doesn't realize any of this until the grass around is drenched with Ethan's blood and a large crowd of track runners has congregated around the attack. I am so surprised when I focus a little that I don't notice when Stiles shows up beside me.

"What's going on?" he says looking between me and the crowd of students. I barely acknowledge him before running over there myself. After pushing my way to the front of the crowd I find Danny on the ground, he most have been freshly shoved. I knell over and lightly shove his chest as he tries to get back up and pull Isaac off. All I can say is "no" as Danny continues to try and help Ethan, from this he gets it and joins me in watching all of this unfold. I am mesmerized by the snap of Ethan's head as it repeatedly collides with Isaac's fist. I saver every arc of Isaac's arm coming back in for another hit. The blood trickling down Ethan's face is among ever blade of grass.

"Lahey!" Coach screams from across the field. He has charged at the group and shoved himself to the center. "Lahey get the hell off of him!" he yells as he tries to get a steady grasp on Isaac's shoulder. His attempts don't seem to faze Isaac; he simply brushes him off and continues the beating. I feel like I should try and stop him, but I can't, I won't. I can only assume that the twins almost killed Scott considering Isaac's reaction to my explanation, they deserve everything that Isaac is giving to Ethan and I don't want him to stop.

"Isaac!" a strong voice roars from the back of the crowd. He still isn't fazed until Scott joins the front of the crowd with Allison under his shoulder as a support. "Isaac STOP!" Scott bellows in a masterful voice that doesn't seem like it could come from the boy who was just curled up in the bus seat wasting away. Isaac stops, mid swing, and turns his pale blue eyes to Scott. He pauses for a moment before releasing his firm grip on the collar of Ethan's shirt that is now stained with blood. People rush to help Ethan as Coach jumps on Isaac. He starts to say how he is going to be in so much trouble, but when we get back because he needs him for the meet today.

Now that the bus has been cleaned of all things Jared we are on our way, back in our original seats. Kelsey yammers about Isaac, I long to be rid of her for the moment, she doesn't talk about anything that means anything. Only things to fill the air of her boring live that will never mean anything as well.

Great people talk about ideas, average people talk about things, and small people talk about other people. –Eleanor Roosevelt


	14. Glen Capri

26

"Two to a room… no funny business!" Coach yells as he hands out room keys at the bus door. "I want everyone to stay in their rooms all night… no sex okay!" We had rushed all day to get to the meet only to find out that it had been delayed. We were in the middle of no where at 11 o'clock at night, Coach figured we shouldn't start the 4 hour drive back in the night so we stopped at a dingy motel like you would see truck driver rapist stop at in movies. I grab a key out of Coach's hand, naturally Kelsey assumes I want to room with her, and head for the rickety old stairs up to room 220. the place is old and falling apart, on my way up the stairs the heel of my stiletto gets caught in a whole in the old metal step, despite my new found agility my clumsiness still shows through on occasion and I fall head first, arms out stretched to the cold dirty metal until a strong steady hand embraces my forearm cushioning my drop. The warm, pale fingers that were wrapped around my arm quickly release and Isaac scurries up the stairs ahead, only briefly turning with a steely look to see if I had steadied myself. The hate in his eyes that burned through me at the rest stop is forever imprinted in my mind and my knees go weak with the memory.

"Oh my God, you should like disinfect your arm or something." Kelsey's grating voice blears in my ear. "You probably have blood residue from Ethan's nose on you now." I stop dead in my tracks to stare wide eyed at Kelsey, this isn't the first time she, or in fact most of my friends, has made comments about Isaac, but with my new found information I can't just brush them aside anymore.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe Ethan deserved it?" I say pressing my mouth into a hard line.

"What?" the expression on her face shows that she isn't sure if she heard me right.

"You've known the twins for what a week? And you have already decided to trust them over Isaac?" I say getting a little ahead of myself, but I am so caught up in my rage that I can't stop.

"What do you mean over Isaac? He's a freak, he always has been." Kelsey says with more shock in her voice then defensiveness. "Although he has been dressing better since like last year and he has kind of gotten like this confident bad body quality lately, you know like randomly beating the shit out of people and stuff." I can't stop myself from hanging my mouth open in disbelief. Kelsey doesn't know anything about Isaac and here she is defining him like she knows all that he has been through. Seeing my reaction to her comment she quickly rights herself to what she thinks I want to hear. "Whatever, he's still a ditch digging freak, well at least he was until he's daddy's little accident, I guess that gives a new meaning to work release." Kelsey is an insensitive, stupid bitch, but somehow I am surprised, I guess because all of the other things she has said like this, I didn't care about those people. I have to fight the urge to throw her down the stairs, but I resist and storm up the stairs in front leaving a confused Kelsey tagging behind.

Last year Isaac was arrested for killing his father. There was a serial killer going around Beacon Hills, much like there is now and most of the time, and Isaac's father was the first to be killed. Isaac broke out of prison and was on the run for a while on Jackson's I-witness testimony. He had see Isaac and his father arguing the night he died, but Jackson later retracted his statement and Isaac was released. It turns out that this nerd Matt, he was friends with Jackson and Danny, was the one killing everybody. It's not surprising, he carried a camera around like a security blanket and he was always taking pictures of people. It seems like someone like that just has to turn out to be a serial killer.

In my annoyed rage I hurried down the dully lit, covered walkway till I found my self in front of a door with pale green paint peeling off around the cheep bronze colored door knob and little plastic sign with 220 written on it in white. I shoved the small brass key into the door knob and wiggled it until the door gave and swung open with a loud creek.

Instantly a nauseating mix of cigarette smoke and a musty smell wafted into my face. Hesitantly, I felt along the wall for a light switch, not eager to see what kind of road side dump I'm going to be sleeping in tonight. My hand grazes the small knob and the lights flip on with a snap. The newly light room consisted of the standard two queen sized beds draped in thin, dingy green confiders, a cheap wood writing desk, and a matching dresser. The walls were painted an ivory that could have once been pure white and the dark burgundy colored rug made me uneasy as to what spills and leaks it could be hiding. _Maybe I'll sleep on the bus._

"This is pleasant." Kelsey says making a weird noise in the back of her throat to communicate disgust as she appears behind me. She brushes past me in to the room and drops her purse on to the closest bed. I make my way over to the remaining bed and place my bag on the bedside table tipping the NO SMOKING sign on its face, it probably should not even be there. I begin to head towards the small bathroom until I realize that I don't have anything to brush my teeth with. I grab my bag and head for the door hoping this shitty motel has some for sale in the office or something. After hurrying out the door I am stopped in my tracks seeing Lydia exiting a room a few doors down. She doesn't seem to see me and proceeds to the stairs seeming to be heading the same direction as I am. Not knowing what I am going to say or why I even care I quicken my pace to catch up to her. She hears my hurried foot steps and turns meeting my gaze, her eyes seem to lighten with something that I can't quite read.

"Hey!" she says before I have a chance to talk. I am surprised at the cheeriness of her disposition. The whole mood around her seems to have changed since the last time I talked to her, I mean like really talked to her not just some bitchy remark as I pass her in the hallway. She still has her confidence, but the venom about her seems to be less prominent.

"Hey, umm… how's Scott? I mean like is he in the clear now?" I say not quite knowing the extent of my involvement in his scare from earlier.

"He's fine… now." Relief shows on her face and so does a small smirk. "Thanks for your help by the way." The air between us becomes awkward as we continue walking towards the motel office in silence. So much has changed since we were friends I know the extent of my changes, I practically am not even human anymore, but something about her has changed and these changes make it feel like we are two knew people.

"So I'm kind of new to all this stuff…" I say breaking the silence my voice sounds naive and I hate it even more because Lydia is the one to hear it. "Are you like… what do you have to do with all of this?"

"Well I'm not a wolf if that's what you're asking." She says seemingly amused.

"So then what are you?"

"Human." She says showing some of that bitchyness, but not in her usual, superiority complex way that I knew. "I hear you're not so human though." She says perusing her lips. She stops and turns to face me. Looking at my old best friend, I have the sudden sense to cry. We were never close close even when we were best friends, but I still miss her, Kelsey isn't a very good replacement. If we were still friends I would have never told her what I am, I like that she knows, I like that all of her friends know.

"Getting more towels?" I say notice the white hotel room towels in her hand and trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, my room reeks of nicotine." She says as she continues walking, keeping an eye on me with a small smirk on her always glossed lips. I want to tell her that I miss her, I miss sitting at our favorite bench in the mall after shopping with smoothes making fun of the trash of Beacon Hills as they walk by, but I don't want to give her the satisfaction. We reach the dirty glass door of the motel office and file in. The motel Clerk is turned in their office chair away from the glass windows behind her desk. I spot a small toiletry shop off to the side and make my way over picking up my brand of tooth paste and shampoo.

"Excuses me?" Lydia starts as she makes her way up to the clerk's desk. "I need some new towels, so much for smoke free, your rooms smell like one big ash tray." I come up behind Lydia with the things I had grabbed from the toiletry shop and place them on the counter beside her. The clerk wheels around in her chair to reveal a long tracheotomy tube stretching from a small whole in her neck down to an oxygen tank sitting beside her. Lydia and I exchange glances both knowing what we would have said to each other last year at the sight of her.

"I'm sorry," she says in a groggy tracheotomy voice as she slides open her desk window and takes the smelly towels from Lydia, "I'll get you some new ones." She says as she makes her way to a closet full of towels and sheets and collects a stack of towels.

"198, what's that for?" Lydia asks drawing my attention to three hooks on the back wall with large numbers hanging from them. 1-9-8. A sickly smoker's voice chuckle comes from the clerk.

"That's kinda a private joke around here." The clerk says trying to shake off her fits of laughter. "The Glen Capri Motel holds a unique record."

"And that is?" Lydia urges.

"We have been open for forty years and we hold the largest suicide rate in the state of California." She says oddly proud. My stomach churns as I get an uneasy feeling.

"Suicides?" I question in disbelief.

"198 and counting." The clerk says with an out of place smile before beginning her cough like chuckles again. Lydia grabs her towels and surprisingly waits for me to pay for my stuff before we both hurry out of the dank clerk's office and reluctantly head back to our rooms that are probably riddled with brain matter.


	15. Who I Hurt the Most

27

After my eerie experience in the clerk's office I returned to my room and hopped right in to the shower, the shower that was probably used from many deaths by drowning. I decided I actually was going to sleep on the bus, but I really wanted to get a shower first. My skin felt itchy like the feeling of death was on me and I wanted to wash it off. The thin stream of water coming from the rusty old nozzle bent around my bare skin warming my numb fingers. When I got back to the room Kelsey was already fast asleep on her bed and I had the sense of complete isolation.

I had developed an odd head ache since I got in the shower, not exactly an ache, but more literal absent mindedness. I felt like my head was hollow, but instead of feeling empty it felt as if all the air in my head was longing to escape. My thoughts weren't there, but only pictures, pictures that filled my head, but didn't develop into thoughts, I didn't process what I was seeing, and the only thing that I could get out of it was: Isaac. I didn't hear anything, I didn't see anything, I didn't think of anything but Isaac and then nothing. And I was back in the dingy motel shower with the water slapping the floor. My head was again flooding with thoughts, but still at the foreground of those thoughts was Isaac.

All was silent, nothing but the running water and my steady breath. I closed my eyes and let the water and my thoughts run, consuming me. Then breaking my thoughts was a faint cry of pain causing my eyes to jolt open in alarm. Then another, I quickly reach forward and turn the knobs causing the water to stop, I wait. Another cry, this time a little louder. I quickly yank the shower curtain open and scurry to the door opening it slowly letting the harsh bathroom light invade the dark room where I find nothing, but a snoring Kelsey. I close the door and pick up my bando and under wear out of my pile of close that I had lazily dropped on the white tiles floor and begin putting them on. As I lift my bando up over my arms and slid it down over my head I hear another tear jerking cry. In my underwear I lie down flat on the tile floor, wincing at the cold on my bare stomach, and press my ear to the floor.

"Fucking dumb ass, get the fuck up!" I hear a muffled male voice boom through the floor just before another scream. I raise my head up in alarm and recollection. I know it's not what I think it is, but I have to see. I jump to my feet and slip on my skirt and button down, buttoning it as I grab my room key and head for the door. I hurry down the nearest set of stairs and begin running past 116 then 117, 118. "Your gonna fuckin' steel from me? After all I have done for you?" 119… The ear piercing screams stop as I reach room 120, directly below my hotel room. It has the same pale green peeling paint, same cheap door knob, same plastic room number as all of the other rooms, but I fear what I might find behind it, except what I fear is impossible. I place my hand on the door knob and turn it genteelly. Its lock, not releasing my grip I constrict my new muscles in my hand and the knob crumbles like tin foil coming off of its mount. Metal pieces of the door knob clatter to the ground and the door swings open an inch. I gather myself before pushing the door open with a slow creek.

Inside the room is pitch black even the light streaming in from the florescent bulbs outside seem to get swallowed into the darkness. I try to focus my new alpha eyes, but I can't the room just stays black. I reach off to the side and try to find a light switch, but instead of a light switch there is a wall, wood and unfinished. Both sides of the door way is a wall, it's a hallway. I slowly step in, at first there is now floor, and then my foot finds it stepping down from the ledge of outside. My feet make a loud wooden creek as I put my weight on the stair inside the door. This must be the basement of the motel, as I step further and further into the basement making loud creeks as I go, the light begins to change and things slowly start to come into focus like my shadow projected to the concrete at the bottom of the stair. I inch on and as I do so my shadow begins to morph into something else. My shoulders become broader, my wet hair falls away, and the shadow of something appears in my hand, it's long and skinny and when I look down at my own hand it is empty. My foot steps on the rickety wooden stairs sound like they are coming from someone twice my weight. When I reach the bottom of the stairs I realize I am not at the motel anymore, it doesn't make any sense, but I am not in the motel basement, this place is forever imprinted on my brain. The old machine parts scattered around, tools hung on the walls, the rusty old ice chest and then there is the one thing that defines this place. The frightened blue eyed boy balled up in the corner cowering under his arms

"Isaac." I mumble with tears brimming my eyes. Just then a tall dark figure comes out from behind me, or from me? And barrels towards the frighten Isaac, his father.

"What were you gonna do huh?" Isaac's father says in his anger inducing voice. "Were ya gonna run away ya little prick?" Isaac doesn't answer. "HUH?" he yells "you fuckin' answer me!" he raises his hand above his head with a piece of wood extended, ready to strike Isaac.

"No!" I scream as I run up behind and grip the piece of wood, but this doesn't faze Isaac's father, the piece of wood slips from my grasp and the loud crack of skin to wood fills the basement followed by a wail from Isaac. I charge his father is unbelievable rage with all my force, but when I make contact not only does it not faze him he doesn't budge, like he is cemented to the ground, like I'm not even there. I scream, kick, claw, but no matter my protests he doesn't stop, no more of a deterrent than a fly buzz around his head. "Please, please stop this!" I cry as I try to throw myself in front of the wooden stick before it makes contact, but no matter what I do Isaac's cries of pain continue to ring out through the rafters of the eerie basement. Just as I am grabbing onto the piece of wood for the second time, hoping that this time it will work, the wood stops mid swing, my hand gripping Isaac's father's.

"I'm sorry… please stop… please," Isaac raises his head and reveals the tears streaming from his eyes. "Please… it wasn't my fault" Isaac sobs his pale blue eyes locking with mine.

"Isaac…" I start, but my voice sounds distant like I wouldn't even be able to hear it save for it coming from my own lips. His eyes are still locked on mine, pleading. When I finally tear my eyes away from Isaac's and look up I am taken aback. Instead of my hand overlapping his father's all I see is my own hand clutching the blood stain two by four raised over Isaac's ridged body. Isaac's father had gone and now I am left with the tear stricken Isaac cowering in the corner. I want to tell him that he is alright now, that his dad is gone and he doesn't have to be afraid anymore, but the words just never form.

"Please no…" Isaac's face distorts into a disparate cry in reaction to something that I am unaware of. I drop the plank of wood in preparation to embrace Isaac, to comfort him, but instead of welcoming outstretched arms like I intend daggers extend from my finger tips beyond my control. My arm with out consent clutches the back of Isaac's neck ripping him to his feet. My mind is completely in objection, but my body is totally in control, it's like it's not even me but it is. I can feel his soft hair brush against my violent clutch, I am watching my hand tare at his neck, but it isn't me, I'm not doing this, I can't be doing this! I can feel the tears drip down my face, my mouth moves in silent objection and apology, but all of this inaudible to Isaac. My arm drags him over to the rusty old ice box throwing him to the ground before it. His body hits the heavy metal side with a thud and then sprawls out on the cold concrete. My hand reaches in front and lifts the heavy metal lid of the ice box and tosses it back with a clang.

I feel powerless and disgusted that I can't stop this, I can't help him, and I can't stop myself from hurting the person that means most. I hate myself, I hate my weakness… I hate the sinking feeling in my stomach when my eyes met his hateful blues, I hate every night I spent meaninglessly with Aaron and the others, I hate that I feel sorry for myself for losing Isaac, and I hate the fact that I suppressed what I saw. I suppressed seeing Isaac's father beating the shit out of his own son, I suppressed watching him toss his helpless son into a rusty old ice box, shut the lid and throw away the key, I suppressed seeing the dark red scabs on my best friends knuckles freshly broken after a night in his prison and know deep down that he needed my help and standing idly by while Isaac sunk deeper and deeper into fear and depression. I hate myself for letting his father do this to him and I hate myself as I unwillingly clutch the back of Isaac's shirt and shove him into the ice box. Isaac's gleaming blue eyes rise to meet mine and I am oddly relieved to see that the fear that was there a second ago has been replaced by the hate that I rightfully deserve and for the first time I don't crumble at this glare that details the hate that burns inside of him, instead I accept it and know that this is what I deserve because by ignoring the heinousness of his father for all these years I have been torturing him just the same. I do not remove my eyes from his as my arms slowly close the lid, I want to do everything in my power to object, but the thing is I have no power. My evil hands pick up an old lock off of a near by shelf and slide it into place on the ice box securing it with a key. The pounding begins on the inside of the box, I can practically hear the scabs on his knuckles reopening from the force of his objection, but I remain powerless. The sobs that were once inaudible now flood from my eyes, I slowly back away from the metal prison containing the person that I have hurt the most and wanted to help the most at the same time. At this point my knees buckle and I am on the ground, erupting in a fit of sobs so violent that I drown out the screams coming from the ice box. I close my eyes and let my screams of hate first fill the basement that I let lie at the back of my mind and then fill my mind entirely consuming everything, but the enormous regret I feel that has began to consume me as well.


	16. Desertion

28

_Those pale blue eyes, rimmed in purple with the bruises of my betrayal, burned through me as I take my seat in my first class of the 6__th__ grade. I could feel them on me but could not bring myself to look at them. I should have done something, anything to help him, but my fear would not allow it. All of my anticipation for this new year of school was over shadowed by the fear that I had and Isaac couldn't ease it for me anymore. I wanted nothing more then to talk to him, but I was too afraid. I was afraid to hear him say the words that I knew he would if he got the chance. He would tell me I am a terrible person. That I am the one that deserves the beating that he endured. If it weren't for me this would have never happened to him. Instead of hearing those words I will ignore it. If he doesn't get the chance to say them they won't hurt._

_I sat in the front row of seats careful to avoid Isaac in the back. The class room is filled with unfamiliar faces and some familiar, but the only one I really want to see is Isaac's. not the one I could easily look behind me and see, but the one that waits for me smiling at the peak of pride rock after and awful night with my parents. The one covered in melted fudgsical goop instead of scars and bruises. _

"_I think you have a secret admirer." I hear an unfamiliar voice sound from behind me. I turn around to a blonde haired boy with a confident smile. "Or not so secret stalker." He says gesturing back to Isaac who I only assume is staring at me because I won't let myself look. I recognize this boy, he's neighbors with Isaac. He didn't go to our school because his lawyer dad sent him to some fancy prep school. Jackson I think is his name._

"_I'm Jackson," he says confirming my guess._

"_Olivia." I say with whatever a smile I can muster._

_ "That kid Isaac is a freak, I would watch out if I were you. I can talk to him for you if he gives you any trouble." He says a little too confidently. It breaks my heart to hear someone talk about Isaac this way, but I have a feeling I will have an easier time in middle school if I don't get on Jackson's bad side. "Do you have anyone to eat lunch with yet?" he says presumptuously and I can't help getting a little excited at the up coming invitation. I nod my head no. "Well you do now." normally I wouldn't respond to this kind of fake niceness, but I am desperate without Isaac. We spent the rest of the class going over rules and all that crap. When we get ready to leave I find out that Jackson has already declared himself my personal between class escort and that I am to meet with him after every class. As my new friend and I gather our books to leave, my heart stops as a voice approaching us._

_ "Liv can I please talk to you?" Isaac says in a desperate plea. Before I have a chance to answer Jackson interjects._

_ "She doesn't want to talk to you ditch digger." He says in a harsh mocking tone before Isaac's face falls in fiery. "Why don't you go to the cemetery where you belong?" I don't know what to do so I just leave; I leave with Jackson and only glance back long enough to see red hot hatred consume his pale blue eyes. _

_~~~~this is the last one of the Isaac flash backs, I'm sorry it was so short. I don't know if the flash backs were as annoying to read as they were to write, but if they were sorry! I hope you guys are liking it so far and there is more exciting stuff to come so keep reading!~~~~_


	17. Ultimate Sacrifice

~~~~if you were confused as to what happened in Who I Hurt the Most hopefully this chapter will clear it up for you.~~~~

29

I don't know where I am, I just know that I am not at the middle school or the dank basement that I have come to fear. There is a burning sting on my back and my hands. I open my eyes to a harshly bright light and cannot make anything out in its glow. The stinging on my back starts to become less prominent as I again have my ability to heal. As my eyes begin to focus I realize I am not alone. The blurry form of a boy starts to come into focus, his dirty blonde curls mold around his concerned features and his eyes stare back at me not with the hate that he had a second ago at the school, but instead with relief.

"You alright? Isaac says, but not in his usual somber tone that I have come to love since the third grade. Instead his concerned words come out in more of a hyper active, rushed way. I try to focus my eyes which are blurred for whatever reason and when I do Isaac's dirty blonde curls fall away and are replaced by dark brown spikes, his blue eyes darken into brown and it isn't him. Stiles takes his place leaning up against a bathtub, the hotel bath tub, out of breath. I am quickly called to attention as I come to. I am suddenly aware that I don't have a shirt on just my skirt and bando.

"What happened?" I say as I sit up and look down at my bare chest. Stiles begins to explain something, but I can't hear it. I am too distracted by the thick red blood dotting my chest. My stomach churns at the sight of my hands dowsed in blood. It's real, I did it, I hurt Isaac and now his blood is literally on my hands. I am going to throw up not just vomit, by my organs, my existence just not to be here with this happening. "Whose blood is this?" I push out hoping to God that it's not true. "Whose blood is this!" I scream when Stiles doesn't answer fast enough.

"It's yours!" he says, startled at my urgency.

"Mine?" I question, so relived that tears rim my eyes. I tare my eyes from my blood stained palms and scan the tile floor of the motel bathroom which is littered with broken shards of mirror tinted red from the wet liquid rimming their sharp edges.

"yea." He says as he leans forward and rests his wrist on his knee. He has a suspicious expression, probably at the fact that I'm happy that my blood is soaking the bathroom floor. "That's usually what happens when you try to kill yourself."

"What?" I say giving him my full attention.

"Yea, you tried to kill yourself." He says with a sarcastic smile and oddly amused at my surprise.

"No… no I didn't try to kill myself." I say with a matter of fact expression.

"Ah, yea you did, just a second ago. I watched you." He says gesturing out the bathroom door into a vacant room.

"No, I wouldn't try to kill myself; I don't take the easy way out." I say trying to regain my hard exterior in the presence of this stranger.

"Don't feel bad, it's not just you." He says making me even more confused then I already am. "All of the wolves are kinda going nuts." He says as he looks down at the floor taking in the glass fragments and blood.

"What do you mean?" I question

"Well they all took a sudden turn to suicidal." He answers.

"Wait, are you sure? I mean how could that even happen?" I say as confused as ever.

"I'm pretty sure… I kinda just saw Boyd try to drown himself, oh and Ethan almost sawed himself in half so yea I'm pretty sure. And that's saying a lot, Ethan likes himself to much for that." He says, his sarcasm starting to get on my nerves. "As for the how, we're not really sure." He says his face turning dark. "You guys all seemed to be in some kind of trance or something." Stiles stands and walks out the door into the vacant room and returns promptly with the shear fabric of my shirt clutched in his hand. "Even while you were hallucinating you still didn't want to get blood on your shirt," he says tossing me my button down, "you took it off right before you tried to spear yourself through the heart with a big ass piece of glass." He says with an out of place chuckle. I lay my shirt down on the tank of the toilet, more interested in finding out what the hell is going on than putting it on.

"Why is this happening, I mean is this like a usual occurrence in the world of werewolves, I'm kind of new to this?" I say half joking.

"You know those murders?" he questions. Aside from Kyle Stevens and that guy that Stiles had found the night the twin's friends had attacked me there had been two other murders and two missing teachers, Stiles' missing friend was one of them. I nod my head yes signaling him to continue. "They weren't just murders… they were human sacrifices." He says as his face wilts trying to hold back tears, probably in memory of his friend.

"Sacrifices?" I question. I can't believe how crazy all this is getting, just a month and a half ago I was partying with my friends and now I am dodging crazy lunatics trying to sacrifice me. "So now they want to sacrifice wolves?" I ask, thinking I know where this is going.

"That's what we think, yea. Anyways I have to go find Scott…" he trails off his voice in a worried whisper.

"Stiles," I stop him as he turns to exit the bathroom. "I guess that's like the second time you kinda saved my life so um… thanks." I say reluctantly. He opens his mouth to respond, but he was interrupted.

"Olivia?" we both turn around to a sleepy eyed Kelsey standing in the doorway, staring at us confused.

"Hey Kels." I say annoyed already.

"What the hell are you doing?" she says as she walks in and surveys the blood stained bathroom.

"Oh um... me and Stiles were… hanging out in here and ah… Stiles got a little excited and his noise started bleeding," I say as I quickly bring my hand up to Stiles' nose.

"Yea!" Stiles agrees as he brings his hands up to his nose as well. "Real gusher."

"Um… okay. Well are you coming back up Olivia?" Kelsey says with a suspicious expression. I nod my head yes as I release my hands from Stiles face and maneuver my way over the broken shards of glass.

"You can clean this up then?" I say directed at Stiles. I should probably be the one to get stuck with the clean up since I was the one to try and kill myself, but I really hate cleaning. I bounce out the door, after going back to grab my shirt off of the toilet tank, and follow Kelsey back up to our room. She stops me right outside of room 120 and gives me a devious smirk.

"What were you guys really doing?" she says

"Nothing… we were just hanging out."

"Right," she says with a wink. "I just didn't know how rough you liked it." She continues gesturing down to the blood on my chest and then the mangled remains of a door knob that I now remember crushing. I follow Kelsey back up to our crapy motel room so I can lay awake the rest of the night. God knows I wouldn't get any sleep after all of this.

~~~~If this chapter hasn't cleared it up for you, Olivia was hallucinating caused by the darack.~~~~


	18. Thin Lines

As predicted, I didn't sleep at all, but my lack of sleep gave me time to contemplate. As I lay in my germ infested motel bed I realized that I needed to talk to Isaac and not just in some hallucination that some darack or drark, or whatever Stiles called it, causes me. I realized that all the pain I have caused him has stemmed from my ignoring him and being scared of his reaction. As I bounce down the stairs and head towards the bus ready to return home Isaac emerges from the bus doors headed back up to his room, he must have forgot something. I follow him up the rickety stairs and brace myself outside of the door that he had entered. I can't remember the last time I had butterflies in my stomach, but at this moment there wings brushed the lining of my stomach so fiercely I might throw up. I stable myself and proceed inside the door where I see Isaac gathering some things in a duffle bag before turning around and halting at the sight of my presence. His expression is alarmed and kind of shy and I let out a little sigh of relieve that his look of burning hatred had not returned.

"Hey…" I say in the weakest voice I could ever imagine. I get nothing but an awkward nod in response as he begins to head for the door. "Hold on," I say as I grab his shoulder as he passes and wait for him to meet my eyes. "…can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask like a shy little school girl.

"I guess." He says reluctantly. I don't know what I wanted to say to him and now in the heat of the moment I can't get anything to come out. He waits with an impaction look on his face as I flounder for something to say. "Olivia the bus is about to leave we have to go." He says when I don't say anything. Just the sound of my name from his mouth gives me the strength.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." I say as my eyes begin to blur with tears. "I'm sorry for everything thing that I did to you." I whimper, I know how cliché it sounds, but those are the only words for it. His face looks cold and maybe embarrassed and this deters my sudden confidence in saying what I needed to say. I clear my throat and make sure that the quiver of tears will not appear in my voice again before I speak. "I just feel bad that I let all this happen to you." I say with his yellow glowing eyes in thought. I don't know how I could have stopped it, but it still weighs on my mind.

"Olivia, it's fine… it was years ago." He says with an amused expression on the surface, but I can tell in the way he says it that it's not fine he just doesn't want to be having this conversation. He begins to head for the door again, but I place a hand on his chest.

"Wait…I just…" I say searching for the right words, "I miss you Isaac." I say the tears returning. He looks unconformable, but he stays, ready to listen. "You were my best friend and I treated you like shit." My voice comes out disgusted at myself. "I know I don't deserve to after what I did to you, but I miss you. You were the only person that made me feel human and I just left you when you needed me to return the favor." his eyes are searching, for what I don't know. "I just wanted you to know." I finish, the steeliness returning to my voice. He nods in response. I turn to go, but there is a sudden sharp sting in my side and I wince in pain clutching the source of it.

"You ok?" he asks as he gets up from his seated position and slowly walks towards me.

"Yea… I just think I got a piece of glass stuck in my side last night from when I attempted suicide." I say with an awkward laugh, "it must have healed over."

"Do you want me to get it out for you?" he offers with an indifferent look.

"I guess," I say as I hop up onto the near by writing desk so I am more at examining height. I take of my shear button done and lay it on the table beside me as Isaac flicks out his fingers with dirty brown claws extended. The spot must have been bruising because I didn't even have to tell him where it was. He walked over to my side and bent down to examine a good spot to make an insigne. I felt the sudden burn as his claw slowly dug into my side and tried my hardest to keep a straight face. The burning continued until the relief of the mirror fragment being pulled from its spot embedded in my side. I instantly began to feel the slight sting of my skin beginning to stretch its self back over the wound as Isaac's bloody claw presented me with a small piece of reflective glass coated in the dark red goo. "Thanks," I say as I begin to draw my button down back over my shoulders. "Isaac… do you think there is a chance that you could ever not hate me again?" I ask shyly.

"I don't hate you Liv." He says, "I never hated you." The surprise in my eyes must have shown because he began to explain, "I missed you." He says softly, his blue eyes gleaming. I have to try hard to not cry again, this time in happiness. I want to hug him, but I know even that won't be enough. I grab him lightly by the back of the neck, my hand brushing his soft hair, and lowering his head till our lips touch softly. He kisses me back gently until we break and he takes a couple steps back. We don't say so, but we both know what it meant. It wasn't a kiss of lust or romance, but simply because we missed each other and a hand shake or a hug wouldn't cut it. He grabs his duffle bag and waits at the door for me to follow. "My lady…" he says directing my out the door with a big smile at our old sayings.

"Thank you sir." I say in our old prime and proper accent we used as I let a giggle escape me. It feels like I am in the twilight zone, I never thought I would see Isaac smile at me again. Even though we don't talk on the way down to the bus I am content with the silence, just being with him is enough. When we reach the bus he gives me an awkward good bye smile as he takes his seat next to Boyd and I proceed to the seat next to Kelsey, determined not to let the distance widen again. Kelsey gives me a suspicious look, probably wondering why I am suddenly handing around the "losers", she saw me with Isaac and before that Stiles who my new ears suddenly hear say my name. I listen up, curious.

"I know I thought it could be Lydia, but now my money is on Olivia." His dorky voice says to Scott from the front of the bus.

"I thought you were thinking it wasn't a werewolf." Scott says in response, sounding annoyed with Stiles' suspicious rants.

"Well she's not all the way dog, she's still got opposable thumbs. She could easily use a garrote." He says motioning with his thumbs.

"why would she try to make herself commit suicde." Scott questions. Do they think I'M this darach thingy? What do I have to do to convince these people that I'm not trying to kill them!

"I don't know to throw us of maybe, but I'm telling you when I woke her last night she didn't seem surprised to be covered in blood. She even asked whose it was, like she is use to waking up drenched in someone else blood. Also! The night Lydia find that guy with the purity ring, I found her in a round side ditch and guess what. ALSO COVERED IN BLOOD!" he says thinking he had put it all together. I quickly jump up from my seat and take the seat behind the two of them, startling them as I slap my hands on the plastic of the bus seat.

"Hey um… if your going to acusse a werewolf of murder you might want to make sure she is about 20 miles away." I say just before Coach gets on the bus and begins to make some anoucments. Mid sentence he is stopped by Lydia, she jumps from her seat and grabs coach's whisle from around his neck.

"hey Coach can I borrow this for a sec. thanks." She says not waiting for his response. She takes it and covers her hand over the blow hole before blowing into the other end. It makes a muffled noise and when Lydia removes her hand from the top hole there is a pale pink powder coating her hand. She turns to Scott with a startled expression. I am barly able to question what all the surprise is about when Lydia breaths out, "wolfsbain."

"and that is…?" I question looking at anyone for an answer.

"Werewolf poison." Allison answers with an annoyed expression like she already expects me to know this stuff.

"and how do you know all this stuff?" I ask Allison in a bitchy voice.

"because I'm basically and expert on killing you." She says with a bitchy smirk. I glance over at Lydia questioningly.

"she comes from a family of werewolf hunters." She explains. How do these people talk about all this stuff like this, like it's nothing? "anyways this must have been how the darach caused all the wolves to have hallucinations." She says conclusivly as Stiles rips it from her hand and tosses it out the bus window as we begin moving.

"Stilinski!" Coach yells as we pull away from The Glen Capri Motel and head back towards Beacon Hills which I have come to feel is not as safe as I thought it was. It's a place of the supernatural that I have not even began to scratch the surface of I fear and this only causes me to be drawn to it like a moth to a bug zapper. Hopeful the outcome won't be the same.


	19. Camp Fire Stories

31

I finally managed to catch up on my sleep on the four hour bus ride home, but I still felt like shit. It usually didn't bother me when people thought badly of me so I don't know why I care that Scott and Stiles think that I am some evil mythical creature sacrificing the residence of Beacon Hills. When we finally arrived back at the front entrance to the School, our cars waiting for use in the empty lot, it was nearly dark. Everyone had hopped in there cars and headed home while Scott, Stiles, Allison, and Lydia lingered around talking. I had hung behind, pretending that I needed to talk to Coach, but really I just wanted to keep an eye on them. Lydia and Allison left and Stiles and Scott were headed back to Stiles' jeep when I intercepted them.

"Hey guys!" I chirped with a big confident smile. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"What?" Scott asks in not the brightest way, you'd think he would be nicer to me since I literally sucked his pain away.

"Well I was just wondering whatever do I have to do to get you and your little supernatural poesy to trust me?" I say in a sarcastically sweet way. Scott gives me a look to tell me to lower my voice in spite of the fact that there is literally no one else around.

"Well your story doesn't exactly line up." Stiles says.

"So you think I'm lying." I say with an innocent expression, "why would I lie? I didn't even know what the hell an Alpha was until like two days ago!"

"That's where it gets a little sketchy." Stiles says, "I could see not knowing you're a werewolf, yea you would notice if you were bitten, but you could have been adopted or something." He says trying to reason it out, "but I don't think you accidentally killed an Alpha."

"Umm… what?" I ask in reaction to the killed- an-alpha part.

"That's the only way to become and alpha… you kill one and take their power." Scott says sounding ashamed.

"Well I've NEVER killed anyone." I say stressing it. "And I wasn't adopted… my parents would have no problem telling me that…" I trail off.

"So you see why we don't believe you because that is IMPOSSIBLE." Stiles urges, insisting that I am lying.

"Well last time I checked so was the existence of werewolves." I say knowing that I have proven I could be telling the truth. "How do you guys know all this stuff? Is there like a How to Be a Werewolf for Dummies guide book or something?" I say sarcastically.

"We have a couple sources…" Stiles trails off looking at Scott.

"And they are…?" I question.

"Well one of them is Derek Hale, but he's not very good with the rare cases." Stiles answers.

"Then who's the other one?"

"My boss?" Scott says.

"Where do you work some place specializing in legends and mythical creatures and stuff?"

"No… a vet's office." He says anticipating my shocked expression, but it actually seems kind of fitting, a vet specializing in the care of wolfs. Maybe I could get my claws trimmed and an update on my rabies shots while I'm there.

"Could you take me to see him?" I say hopefully. Stiles nods and motions for me to follow back to his jeep.

Ten minutes later we pull up in front of a small brick building that I have been to many times before. We walk in the door with the familiar jingle of the bell above it. Dr. Deaton, Copper's Vet, walks out of the back room with a startled expression. He takes in Scott and Stiles and then his gaze lands on me.

"Hey Scott, Stiles!" he says in his soothing, doctory tone, "I didn't know you two were friends with Olivia."

"Yea, we kinda just found a common interest." I say as I advance forward to shake the vets hand as I have at many check ups before. "How are you Dr. D?"

"I'm fine… how's Copper, has that rash cleared up?" he asks in initial chit chat.

"Yea that medicine worked really good, thanks."

"That's not really why were here," Scott interjects.

"Is it ever?" Dr. D says with a soft chuckle.

"I was just hoping that you could maybe clear some things up for me." I say as I produce the red glow in my eyes, "these two don't really seem to have extensive knowledge on my situation."

"Of course," he says as he directs us to the examination room, "come on in and sit down."

"You realize you are probably going to leave here more confused then before," Stiles whispers to me as he passes, "I always do." Dr. D waits for me to explain and when I don't, Scott takes the initiative.

"Olivia has become a wolf over the last month and she doesn't know how. No bite, and no family history of it. We don't exactly see how that is…" Scott trails off trying not to sound harsh.

"They think I'm lying." I interject, just putting it out there.

"Umm…" he mumbles with an in thought expression. "Well I do know one story, but it's just a legend, more of a camp fire story really." He says with a chuckle, "If you have some time I'd gladly tell it to you." He says with a welcoming smirk.

"Yes please! Anything will help." I push out, excited to hear more about what is happening to me. Scott and Stiles seem to know the routine because they begin to get comfortable, anticipating a long story. Dr. D begins in a soothing monotone.

"Some time around the 1300-1400 hundreds, obviously long before movies and media have spread the horror story of the man that grows claws and teeth at the sight of the full moon…" his voice depicts the images in my mind and I am absorbed in the mythology that is flowing in a steady stream from his lips.

~~~~sorry this chapter was short and kind of boring, but the next one will tell the story that Deaton is talking about. ~~~~


	20. First Generation

32

~~~~ This whole chapter is Deaton telling a legend to Olivia, Scott, and Stiles. The legend has some German words and towns in it, but I didn't do extensive research and I don't speak German so if you do please don't think I'm stupid or get offended if I mess it up. Thanks and I hope you like it! ~~~~

"… Germany, like most cultures, has its own legends and myths on these creatures, but Germany is especially known for there mythical creatures that lurk in the darkness of Schwarzwalf, scaring little German children in their beds at night. The myths were mostly to frighten them into obeying there parents like the myth of the tall man, the deformed man who wandered the forest casing children who ran away from home, but some had truth to them.

Rheinfelden, a small alpine town kissing Switzerland, was home to one of these legends. Andreas was the son of the nobleman who was awarded the town, kind of like he was the prince for that specific village, the wealthiest and the most honored family. Andreas was to take his father's place after his soon to come death and would have to continue the families well breed lineage. This was a problem when he started sneaking around with one of the workers in his father's house hold. Fronika was the cook's daughter and would often serve Andreas' meals, another one of those Romeo and Juliet forbidden love stories when they got together. Andreas knew that if his father found of his plans to marry her before he died he would see to it that Fronika and her family were thrown out in the cold so they kept it a secret and awaited the day that his father's old age would take over. Until the Black Death spilled over into German. News was traveling fast that the disease was coming, but what they didn't realize was that's the messengers themselves carried with them the bacteria. The Bubonic Plague was a very contagious bacterium that spread like mad, air born or through a bite from a rat. The medical advances at this time were very little and they did not understand the concept of spreading by bacteria they just knew that contact with an infected meant death.

Andreas and his father being of noble birth were rushed away to countryside cabins in hopes to escape the disease. They were accompanied only by one servant to fulfill there needs because the more populated a location the more likely that the disease has reached them. This meant the abandonment of Fronika. She had to stay back in Rheinfelden at the castle with her father and the other house hold employees, to wait out the spread of the Black Death. Andreas and his father barracked themselves for a year in the woods till word of the passing of the disease. They were free to return home, Andreas knowing that his father was in very poor health, knew that he would not make the voyage back.

Upon arrival to Rheinfelden Andreas was to take his father's place, having all the rights to the land around, but first he went searching for Fronika. When he reached the castle that he had grown up in which was always bustling with life, when he was a child he notice that the place was dead and silent. The always tended grounds were neglected and the number of tombstones littering the castles burial grounds had tripled in number. Andreas did not stop searching until he found the beat up stone etched with Fronika's name. The town that Andreas had returned to govern was barren and unfruitful and he was left without Fronika. He became a hermit, living in the darkness of his empty home. Rheinfelden was left with out a governing force and when word reached a relative of Andreas' that was a noble of a town not far, they sent messengers to convince Andreas to take control of his town and not tarnish their family name. Andreas ignored the many pleas sent and soon the pleas began to morph into threats. Andreas wanted to be left alone with is grief, but the demands of his relatives began to become so persistent that Andreas decided to disappear. Andreas built a small cabin on the out skirts of town as close as he could get to the cover of das Schwarzwald, you might know it as the Black Forest, without being consumed in its thick shadows, but his relatives were unrelenting. They took his consistent disobedience as a threat. They sent mobs of villagers to get Andreas and bring him to them, but he managed to escape, into the Black forest to wander aimlessly in the dark. For four months the mobs searched the forest and for four months Andreas was on the run simply because he wanted his peace.

Andreas, still in mourning of his beloved Fronika, prayed to God every day to end his life just to stop the constant dogging of the search parties, but he had other plans for Andreas. One morning he awoke to the distant howl of blood hounds and the calls of the searchers. The dogs had found Andreas' sent and the search parties were advancing fast. One of the searchers had gained on Andreas and was closing in. the searcher saw the blur of a man ducking behind a boulder in attempt to escape, but he had unknowingly cornered himself in. when the searcher rounded the corner ready to apprehend Andreas he was presented with not an at loss fugitive, but with a gray wolf. There was nothing special about this ordinary wolf except for the tattered remains of a nobleman's dress baring the symbol of Andreas' family lying behind it. The searcher armed only with farm tools did not confront that animal and in response the animal went about its business and went further into the woods to live out its days.

When word of this searcher's confrontation hit the villages humans did what was natural to them and speculated. Myth spread that Andreas' pleas to God had not been responded to with the granting of death, but instead the granting of a life with out bother. A life that he could live alone in the cover of Schwarzwald as an animal." Dr. D finishes as he turns to look me in the eye. He waits for my response to what he has just told me, but I am too confused to say anything. I don't see what the hell any of that has to do with me, but Stiles doesn't seem to waste any time.

"So what your saying is that God has changed Olivia into a werewolf," Stiles asks gesturing in my direction, "just for the hell of it?" he says mockingly after taking a pause.

"What I'm saying is that if this legend is true then Olivia is not alone in her situation however rare it might be." Deaton reasons back.

"But this doesn't tell me anything," I say exasperated. "It doesn't tell me why. I know for I fact that I haven't been begging God to kill me." Deaton seems to take my complaint into account before beginning another story.

"The word Lycanthropy comes from a Greek myth," he begins as Scott and Stiles sit back, seeming to have already heard this one, but I listen up. "Lykaon was jealous of the God Jove. Knowing that doing such an impure deed as devouring human flesh would strip Jove of his powers he mockingly served him up a plate of it. Jove was so horrified at this that he condemned Lykaon and all of his followers to a life as half man half wolf. This was the supposed beginning of all of this." He says motioning to me and Scott.

"Okay, we already know this…" Stiles says annoyed, "what does it have to do with Olivia?" Deaton shoots him a look for interrupting before explaining.

"Accorded to that myth Lykaon and his followers were the first generation of werewolves. Werewolves from birth are second generation and wolves from bite, third. Since Lykaon there hasn't been any first generation, all from bite or birth." He says letting it sink in, but I still am lost.

"So you're saying that Olivia is first generation." Stiles says conclusively. Deaton nods his head.

"Wait, so say I am first generation or whatever," I say as confused as ever, "then why?"

"Everyone has a destiny Olivia." Deaton says not helping one bit. "If you are first generation then you were born to be a werewolf. Werewolf is like a whole separate species of animal then human. The chicken comes before the egg right?" he says being all sketchy.

"So you're saying I'm a chicken." I say with a face at the weird sentence that I just said.

"It sounds weird, but yes." He says with an annoying chuckle.

"So if I was born to be a werewolf," I say making air quotes with my fingers, "then why is this all just happening now?"

"My theory is that it was always with you it was just dormant, something happened to you, something traumatic or life changing that brought it out." he says skeptically.

"Like Andreas and Fronika." Stiles says. He must get it from his father. Deaton nods his head impressed.

"Ok, but I didn't just lose my one true love to a horrible disease." I say sarcastically.

"It could be a number of things, it could be all bottled up and you released it, releasing the wolf in you as well." Deaton says. The craziness of all of this is too much for me to handle. I get up and begin to pace while Scott interjects for the first time since we got here.

"That still doesn't explain why she is an alpha." He says. Deaton gets an odd look like he is contemplating telling us something.

"There is something very rare, it only happens about once every hundred years," we all look at him waiting for him to continue. "It's called a true Alpha, someone who rises to the status of alpha simply through there strength of character." He says giving Scott a look out of the corner of his eye.

"So basically someone who is a really good person… some how I don't think that's our situation here." Stiles says giving me a criticizing look.

"I don't think so either," Deaton agrees looking at me as well.

"Hey!" I say offended, but know that probably isn't the case.

"I'm thinking that first generation wolves have all the power of a true werewolf and when they bite or pass it down through children they are giving a small portion of their power creating a Beta who is not as powerful. Alpha is the original werewolf and beta is the product." Deaton says giving us another theory. We are all silent, finally letting everything sink in. "I hope this helped." He says breaking the silence and seeming to try and get us on our way. We take the hint and say our good byes as were walk out the door with the jingle of the bell. Stiles was right, I left more confused then I came, but I get the feeling that it's because I didn't get the whole story. There is something else to this that Dr. D wouldn't say and I am going to find out what it is.


	21. Rumors Running Rampant

33

After Scott and Stiles dropped me off last night I didn't know what to do with myself. I don't know how they all handle it like it's nothing. I half expected the boogie man to come out of my closet last night after having those people tell me that all of these fairytales and legends are true. It's a little unsettling to have your dog's vet tell you that you are a werewolf and you always have been and always will be. My sleepless night (it seems like I have been having a lot of those lately) was filled with questions that I still haven't gotten the answer to. As my thick wedges clump down my stairs I have an odd feeling. _Why am I about to go back to school right now, I can't just show up and act like nothing is different! Nobody else will know the difference, but I will. _

As I bounce down the stairs, with my honey blonde waves bouncing alone, I am greeted by Copper. His slobbery face leaves a wet drool mark on my floral Harlem pants; I think I am the only person alive that actually thinks drooling dogs are cute. His brown eyes look at me with love and loyalty, but seem to have a new quality in them, admiration. Copper has always respected me as his owner, but since my changes there has been a change in our relationship as well. He doesn't look at me as a human to beg from, he looks at me in a way that a person might look at a war hero, respected in a whole new way. I guess we are practically cousins, he's a dog and I'm a freaking wolf.

I emerge into the brightly light kitchen and yank open the fridge, scanning the shelves for something suitable to eat. I hear a small whimper behind me and turn to a sad heap of bed head and robe slumped on the kitchen counter. My mother lifts her baggy eyes up with wet tears brimming her eyes. I grab a water bottle from the shelf and leave with out a word. I don't know what that bitch is crying about, but I don't have any thoughts to waste on it. I scurry out the door too my 1965 mustang convertible. I love my car, it's perfect. It was really hard to find and pretty expensive, but the scratches in it's sky blue paint brought the price down a little, I had to pay for it for myself after all. My parents would have paid, but I don't want there money. I don't want anything form them. I back out of my garage as fast as I can. Thankfully my dad's big ass hummer wasn't blocking my path; I guess he had the night shift. I speed out of the cul-de-sac and off to school, bypassing Kelsey's house. I can't deal with lugging her to school today.

When I get to school and make my way up the stairs too the front entrance I can't shack the feeling that everyone's eyes are on me, not in the usual way, but in a scrutinizing why like they are all judging me as I pass. I know that's just in my head, but I can't help but begin to get a little paranoid. The second I walk in the door Jen is on me.

"Olivia! Where were you this morning?" she hesitantly scolds. She knows that I could ruin her with one word, but she is testing the waters. I shrug showing her that I am not going to put up with this.

"I just didn't feel like picking you guys up." I say giving her no room to argue. She knows not to get on my bad side so she suddenly changes from angry to fakly understanding.

"Umm, ok. Well Kelsey is really mad at you." She mumbles trying to divert my attention away from her and on to Kelsey. "She's been telling people that you slept with some loser at the away meet, she is such a little liar. People don't believe her though; actual the guys are just jealous of that Stiles guy." I give a little chuckle knowing that what Kelsey thinks happened is far from the truth. Almost trying to stab yourself and having horrible hallucinations from your past is not nearly as fun as the alternative. As I approach my locker Scott and Stiles emerge from a class room. They are talking intently about something and Scott's eyes are stricken with urgency.

"I'll try talking to Lydia. Call me if you find anything at his office." Stiles finishes just before Scott jogs off down the hallway and out the front door. I hear the roar of the motor of his bike before I begin to approach Stiles. Just before I open my mouth to speak the familiar Bling of my phone sounds from my bag. The screen is glowing with the word mom. I reluctantly answer. At first all I hear is a soft sob.

"Olivia, you have to come to the hospital now." She says in a drivel voice.

"Why?" I ask with a hint of childish sass.

"Just get over here!" she says harshly. I normally wouldn't respond to her orders, but the mention of a hospital kind of forces me to. I turn and head for my car promptly speeding of down the road towards the hospital, searching my mind for any reason for going there.

~~~~Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. Also sorry that this chapter was kind of just a filler, but the next chapter should be pretty good. Comment and say what you think Olivia is going to the hospital for. ~~~~


	22. Life after Death

34

For a hospital it is extremely quite. I guess it would make sense for this part of the hospital. There are no ringing phones, no murmurs of doctors consulting with families, not even cries of pain from patients awaiting treatment because the only patients here are far past treatment. I am alone in the hall. I guess people don't want to spend that much time in the morgue. My foot steps echo down the spotless white tiled hall and I can hear my pace beginning to slow as I approach the shining metal doors at the end of it. I have a sour taste in my mouth and my cheeks tingle like the feeling you get warning you that you are going to vomit. I have only been here once before, not this exact one, but how different can morgues be? The cold metal of the door repels my hand, but I still open it slowly. The room smells of bleach and cotton balls, there are several metal embalming tables lined up orderly in a line with bright lights illuminating there surfaces. One of the tables is toped with a black body bag. A man in a paper robe comes out of the back room startled at my presence.

"Oh, Hi" he says delicately. "Are you here to see some one?" I nod my head and he shuffles over to a desk and begins moving some files around. "Last name?"

"Lenox." I answer.

"Ah, yes. Your mother, I'm guessing, was just here a second ago. Right here." He says motioning over to the black body bag laid out on a far table. I follow him over. As he reaches for the zipper I shack my head no and he backs off apologetically. "I'll give you a moment." He says. Just before shutting the door he turns back to me. "I'm sure the police will find this guy." He's eyes gleam empathetically through thick glasses, "I'm really sorry for your lose." He finishes as he leaves through the swinging doors. When I arrived at the hospital I was greeted by the police. My mother was waiting, looking press conference ready. I trace my finger along the zippers seam until I find the zipper tab. My fingers clutch it, trembling. I didn't know what I was going to find inside. I slowly pulled the zipper aside and braced myself before flipping back the black plastic of the body bag. My father's face was revealed looking pale and cold. His short salt and pepper hair was mussed in a whisper like disarray and his old eyes were closed. Looking at his face that was stone cold with the absence of emotion that wasn't even present during his life invoked no emotion in me as well. Only when my eyes traveled down to his pale hands crossing his chest did they blur with tears at the sight of deep purple indentations encircling his wrists, the only evidence of what really was the tragedy. My father was supposed to work the night shift at the hospital, but he never showed. The hospital had called my mom this morning when he was needed to tend to victims of a pile up, explaining the reason for her tears at the kitchen counter. Shortly after that the doctor on call that was covering for my father went missing as well. They were both found, shortly after being reported missing, strung from the ceiling and suffocated to death. It wasn't exactly how the six other people had been sacrificed, but I know enough to put together that the same asshole who had tried to make me kill myself at the motel had just put two more people in body bags. My eyes travel to the small doors on the far wall, just big enough for a body and numbered counting the souls that had been lost. That same person had filled eight of those cold chambers with the number rising steadily. That is the real tragedy.

My body is filled with rage and my eyes burn with the red flare of hatred. I am electrified with sudden uncontrollable anger. I turn and hit the metal doors so forcefully that they almost fly off there hinges. In need of something to hit I charge the white cement wall and bang my fists against it until I have beaten the rage out of myself. Some pebbles of cement cascade to the ground from my strikes and I follow collapsing to the ground in violent sobs. I lean against the wall for support and cover my face with my hands trying to rub the tears away, but I continue to weep with ever breath getting more control over myself. The silence is then filled with the latches of a door opening and closing and then sneakers rushing down the hall and past me. I don't even bring my head up until I hear the sneakers screech to a stop and thud back down the hall towards me. An out of breath Stiles leans against the wall beside me and slowly slides down to a seated position. I don't even acknowledge him I simple blankly stare at the metal doors still swinging from my outburst.

"Hey… My dad told me what happened. I'm sorry for your lose." He says awkwardly fiddling with his keys. I still don't respond so he continues cautiously as to not upset me. "I know how you feel… I mean I know what it's like to lose part of your family, my mom died a while back." His voice weak with sadness. Before I can stop it a small scoff like chuckle escapes me. I don't look, but I can tell he looks at me with a hurt expression misconstruing my reaction.

"Sorry, no I just… I haven't had family to lose in a long time." I cryptically answer. I finally look at him seeing his brows knit together in confusion. "I had a sister that died when I was seven." I finally let it all flood to the surface, the things that I have learned not to remember. "She was my best friend; I relied on her for everything. She was the only one I needed, together we didn't need our parents we just had each other. I wanted to be just like her when I was little," I say with a teary eyed chuckle, "she was so strong, her and my parents they would get in this really big fights, but she always held her own, she didn't let them get to her. She was only thirteen, but to me she was the most mature person I knew. She was the only family I ever had and I lost her a long time ago." I say giving him an embarrassed look. "I'm not crying for him," I say motioning to the metal doors in front of us, "I wouldn't shed a tear for that piece of shit. My sister didn't come home one day after school and my parents were angry at her, they said that it made them look bad, until the news crews stared getting involved and my mom had free press. She was running for major and the search campaigns created sympathy voters," I can feel my face contort in disgust. "They found her body in the woods right behind our house, it took them a month. "I say cutting off the tears and pressing my mouth into a hard line. "They found the guy that did it a couple of weeks later; he lived two streets over and was registered on one of those sexual predator websites. People started to think that my parents were neglectful and they started getting a bad reputation so they packed up and came out here. I mean I didn't want to stay there either, but all they were worried about was how they looked." I say as I sloppily wipe my nose. He gives me a sincere look as he meets my eyes again. "I want to help you guys find the asshole killing these people." I grumble, head strong. "Not for him," I motion to the door again, "but for everyone else. A lot of people lost there sister to this bitch. Or their brother, or friend." I say remembering the girl that Stiles had lost, "and so will a lot more people if it doesn't get stopped and you guys seem like you could use some help." He stares at me with an unreadable expression and I half expect him to turn me down after all he still probably thinks that I'm the killer and I probably just gave him another reason by confessing to hating one of the victims. "So what can I do?" I finish giving him no room to deny my help.

"Come with me." he says getting up and starting down the hall in the direction of the wing of the hospital that is home to other patients than dead ones. I finally feel like I am doing something for the first time since my life was turned upside down. I have found out what to do with myself. With my new abilities I have also been given the gift of knowledge being allowed to know all of these things that I never would have known and that gives me the opportunity to help save the life of someone who doesn't even know what is coming.


	23. Connecting the Currents

35

Stiles tiptoes down the empty hall in front, dodging around corners and ducking behind desks. He is trying to act nonchalant, but really he just looks like an idiot. I follow behind (like a normal person) as confused as ever. He finally comes to a stop outside of a recovery room and pocks his head inside cautiously. He's about to go in when I grab him by the hood and pull him back around to face me.

"Ah-oww!" he says with a "what the hell" expression as he clutches his throat.

"You still haven't told me what were doing." I whisper

"Yea, but you don't have to choke me to death. You werewolves don't know how to use your words. You know violence doesn't solve…"

"Stiles!" I cut him off from his nonsensical rambling.

"Ok, geez. The Darach tried to kill Danny last night." He says his face getting serious. My stomach sinks with worry for my friend and he sees it on my face. "He's ok… now, but it tried to kill him for a reason and I've got to find out what that is." I nod my head and follow him inside. The room is dark and the bed closest is empty. The curtains are drawn and I'm guessing Danny is on the other side of them. I don't know what to expect, the Darach had cut peoples throats open and I can't even let myself think what it could have done to Danny. I peer around the curtain and find a peaceful looking Danny, no scratches or bruises on the surface. He is sleeping, breathing in steady breath. I follow Stiles over to the side of the bed where he has begun searching in a bedside table. I look for somewhere to search and my eyes land on a back pack. I quietly open it careful not to wake my sleeping friend. Stiles finds nothing in the table and then turns his attention to the bag as he takes it from me and shuffles through it. He is five or six inches away from Danny's face when he wakes.

"Stiles?" he says sleepily still not opening his heavy eyes.

"Yea." Stiles answers not knowing what to do.

"What are you doing here?" Danny retorts.

"Umm, I'm not. This is a dream." Stiles says with a hopeful expression

"Why would I be dreaming about you? Is that Olivia?" He asks staring to become a little more aware.

"Yea Danny this is a dream, go back to sleep you need your rest." I say convincingly as Danny's breath begins to deepen again and he drifts off. Once he is sure that Danny is asleep Stiles begins riffling through the bag again. Finally he lifts out a stack of papers and examines it closely. His brows knit together and I can tell that we have found something. He quickly closes the backpack and gets up with papers in hand headed for the door. I follow and have to jog slightly to catch up in the hall.

"What is it?" I question when I match his pace.

"It's a research paper, Danny wrote it for Harris' physics class." He says still deep in thought.

"Okay, why would the Darach try to kill Danny over a school paper?" I say skeptical.

"Harris was taken, but not just to be a sacrifice. Harris knew something about this stuff. Look what Harris wrote." He says shoving the paper in front of my face. "Far over reaching, something out of science fiction. Not suitable for the school environment." He says quoting from the red ink written on the top of Danny's paper. "Danny purposes that the earth has natural currents running through it, energy that sustains life. He also says that Beacon Hills has a high concentration of the energy making it literally a beacon." His eyes gleam with the information that he has put together. "Danny figured this stuff out and the Darach wanted to silence him." he finishes as we reachs car. He goes over to the driver's seat and motions for me to get in.

"Where are we going now?" I ask feeling out of the loop.

"Were going to save Deaton." He says, "He was taken this morning." He finishes as I walk around to the passenger seat only to realize that it is occupied. Lydia stares back at me, as confused as I am. I give an awkward wave before opening that back seat and climbing in. I am not alone back here either. A girl with a pinched expression eyes me with curious anger.

"Another one?" she asks before I get the chance to question almost the same thing.

"Cora meet Olivia." Stiles says looking in the rear view mirror with a smirk. I realize that it's Cora from the bank volt. I almost didn't recognizer her with out a beard and claws. "You two will like each other." He mumbles sarcastically as he shifts the car into gear.

"You know you weren't supposed to bring back a stray while you were in there." Cora spites at Stiles in a bitchy voice. My mouth drops in disbelief at her comment.

"We could use her help." Lydia says defensively. I can tell that she is not too fond of Cora either.

"I think we have enough help, and besides how do you know we can trust her?" she says like a bratty child.

"I would wonder if you could be trusted." I say with my signature smirk. "Going on a killing spree through the forest isn't exactly trustworthy behavior." Stiles quickly tries to defuse the tension.

"That doesn't matter right now; right now we are focusing on finding Deaton." He says as he tosses the papers to Lydia so she can read them.

"How are those papers going to help find him?" I ask still not understanding.

"The sacrifices follow a pattern, they're not just random," he answers, "they kill in threes, first three virgins, then warriors, and now healers. If we can find out how these currents fit into this then maybe we can find the location of the next sacrifice."

"This all sounds like theories to me." I say skeptically.

"That's all we have to go on." Lydia says with a sad edge to her voice. We pull up in front of the small brick vets office, Scott is waiting out front. Stiles barley turns the engine off before he jumps out and starts to explain what we found at the hospital to Scott. We all file into the empty vets off, climbing over police tape probably left from when Deaton was reported missing. We congregate in the examination room as Stiles and Scott collaborate.

"Allison found something in her dad's office. It's a map of Beacon Hills and look what is marked on it," Scott says as he points out different spots on the map. "Places where sacrifices were taken and found. If Danny's currents theory is right then Deaton should be…" Scott finishes tracing his finger along the map.

"The bank volt." Cora pipes up just as her phone gives a bleep. The color drains from her face as she reads the text that had just come in.

"Cora? What is it?" Scott asks as he realizes her sudden silence.

"Boyd says that they cut the power, the alphas cut the power and now the trap is useless." She says looking sickly. I have no clue what they are talking about, but it sounds bad. Scotts face becomes even more worried then before.

"You guys have to go to the loft and switch the power back on… I'm going to go the bank." Scott says trying to think of a way to work it out. Stiles is about to protest, but Scott cuts him off, "no I'll be faster on my own, You guys just need to get the power back on, Derek can't hold off Kali on his own." With all of this sacrifice shit I have forgotten about the alphas. Kali is after Derek and Isaac is no doubt with him. Isaac is part of Derek's pack and he is there to protect Derek. If Derek can't take Kali then Isaac certainly can't.


	24. Essence

36

Stiles foot is pressed on the gas so hard I can hear the engine straining it's self. Cora is silent next to me with an absent minded look on her face. I don't know what we are going to do when we get there, but somehow turning the power back on is going to solve everything. We have sped past the hospital and the school across town to what I call the ghetto of Beacon Hills. The brick buildings are old and run down, the perfect place for a shady werewolf like Derek to make his home. We stop in front of one of the buildings and everyone springs into action. We all jump out of the car. I, not knowing where I am going, just follow them into the door and down some stairs to the power switches. Stiles quickly flips all of them up and everyone lets out a sigh of relief. I don't know what it did, but what ever it was was good. We then all file up the stairs about four stories. Everyone is more at rest, but still on edge. When we round a corner my heart soars with relief seeing that Isaac is ok. He is crouched out side of a door with his body thrown over someone protectively. I run two his side as the others follow. I can now see that the person he is protecting is Miss Blake, the English teacher. Yet another surprising twist, my teacher is involved.

"Isaac! Are you alright?" I breathe out, but am startled at his silence at everyone's silence. That's when I follow his teary eyed gaze into the apartment. The floor is drenched in about three inches of water, the lights are all out, and there are two figures crouched in the center of the empty room. Derek Hale is cradling someone in his arms. I can only guess it is Boyd. The water around is tinted red from the blood that is radiating from his body. Derek lets out a loud sob as Stiles approaches behind him and places an empathetic hand on his shoulder. We were too late. We didn't turn the power on in time to stop the alphas and now Boyd is dead for the protection of Derek. The sobs get louder as they are joined by that of Cora's and Isaac's. Boyd was part of Isaac's family, his pack, and he has lost him. I place a hand on Isaac's back and bring my head to his. He collapses into me and I can't help, but feel pleasured guilty at my benefiting from Isaac's sorrow. Isaac then gets up and crosses the apartment to join his pack members in their mourning. I suddenly feel out of place here with these people as they cry over the lose of a loved one. I walk back down the hall and down the stairs out the front door of the apartment building. The cold air of the evening seems to refresh my stressed brain that has been reeling since I saw Kali in the bank. I pace on the unevenly paved sidewalk and try to set everything right in my head. Interrupting my thoughts I hear a small whisper of my name. It sounds so close, but there is a quality in it that makes me sense it is far. The whisperer must know of my abilities.

"Olivia, can you hear me?" I scan the dark allies and windows near by searching for any sign of life. "You can. It's great to finally meet you." They whisper in a sinisterly regal voice. I brighten my vision with my alpha eyes and then I see him standing about three buildings away under the cover of a parking garage, lurking in the shadows. He has a devious smirk on his thin lips and I don't even want to know what I would see in his eyes if they weren't hidden behind dark glasses. He has both hands rested atop his cane with claws jutting out from his fingers. He gives me a small little waving knowing that I have finally caught glimpse of him. Ducalion.

As far as I can tell he is alone so I slowly jog down the sidewalk. I probably should be more cautious in approaching him, but I have a tendency to not care. I enter the parking garage eyes and ears peeled, but so far the only sound is my wedges clicking and echoing through the garage. Then I see him again, his back turned to me and motionless. I approach slowly, but without fear after all he is blind.

"I'm glad you decided to talk to me Olivia. I was afraid you weren't anymore open-minded then your friends." He says with an English diction echoing off the cement walls of the garage.

"Well maybe you would get more takers if you used an approach other than brut force." I say with a mocking smirk, not that he can see it.

"ah well you see some people like Derek Hale only know how to communicate through violence, but I see that you favor brains over brawn." His voice sounds scholarly and inviting, but if you listen hard enough you can hear the bite in it.

"No, I'm pretty stupid," I say contradictorily, "but I just know enough to talk to you in person rather then getting ambushed in the woods." He responds with a dark chuckle and my stomach churns at the sound of it. "One question, was it really necessary to do that to poor Boyd? A bunch of alphas on one beta, that doesn't seem far," I say with a pout not visible to him, "I mean couldn't you have just done it your self? One blind alpha to beta seems a little more equal don't ya think?" his face contorts into an angry growl at my comparison of him to a beta.

"You have no idea what I can do!" his voice bellows in a thunderous growl, but he quickly composes himself. "You don't even have an idea what you can do." He says trying to get my attention.

"I have already heard it, that first generation bull shit." I say impatiently.

"Ah yes the vet probably told you, but did he tell you everything?" Ducalion answers cryptically. I had already thought I might not know the whole story and Ducalion has just confirmed it. "I don't even know if he will get a chance to tell you the rest." He says as the smirk returns to his face, "I do hope little Scott gets there in time. It would be a shame to lose both him and the beta in one night." Even without view of his eyes I can tell they would have been gleaming with mockery.

"What do you want then, huh?" I ask cutting to the chase.

"I simply want to add you to my ranks. There isn't a more close knit family than a pack and there isn't a more powerful one then mine." He says trying to employ reason.

"You see that's the thing, by the way pun intended," I say expecting him to react like he did earlier, but instead he gives a small chuckle, "I don't take orders well."

"It's not a matter of taking orders." He starts on a monologue, "it's a matter of choosing sides and what does a smart person do when it's time to choose? They choose the winning team."

"I thought we went over this, I'm not smart… I'm stubborn. And what does a stubborn person do? They create their own option." I say in a triumphant and headstrong tone. More of his sinister chuckles chime and he seems to be happy at this.

"You ARE the lone wolf, Olivia. You wouldn't have as much appeal to me if you weren't difficult." My familiar feeling of confusion takes me over again, but he doesn't give me room to consol it. "I'm a man who always gets what he wants, Olivia and it's only a matter of time that I get it one way or another. Now it would be a shame to get rid of something as rare as yourself, but if you aren't with me then you are a threat." He says giving me room to summarize what he means. He advances towards me and then stops inches away. He reaches up towards my face with a clawed hand and I pull away started before he grips my wrist with amazing force holding me in place. "I'm not going to hurt you," he says unconvincingly, but still I let him. He traces the contours of my face with the balls of his clawed fingers and then suddenly stops with one finger on my bottom lip. "They always are the essence of beauty." His voice echoes in the kindest way I have heard it. Then he drops my wrist and continues on past me. Leaving with out a word like he hadn't just been talking about murdering me. He leaves me with an eerie feeling and I shiver with fright having the realization of what I have gotten myself into. If I never would have followed Allison to that bank I wouldn't have just had my life threatened. If I had never thought of Isaac again then I wouldn't have followed them into the woods. If I had never told Stiles that I wanted to help then I wouldn't have seen the after math of the alphas and the blood and tears spilled, but I did all of those things because of who I am. I am a first generation werewolf, always have been and always will be.


	25. Prioritizing

37

I am filled with dread, but not surprise as I pull up to Beacon Hills High and have to maneuver my way through cop cars and other emergency vehicles. This is a usual occurrence in Beacon Hills. I'm sure the police have graced every major building in Beacon Hills with there presence at least once. I am directed to the back parking lot by a cop as they haul away evidence of whatever horrible thing has happened. It is of course packed so I park on the lawn, I don't trust myself with my baby I am not the best driver, as a familiar corvette pulls up beside me. Aaron Stevens emerges from the opening shiny black door.

"Hey, babe." I cringe at this, I have never been a fan of pet names and I am tired of hearing them come from his lips. He quickly is on me lifting me up and kissing me so hard that I'm pretty sure it's going to bruise. "I've missed you so much," he says as he sets me down and I slyly try to pry myself from his arms. I give a small chuckle, but no reciprocation. "You're always so busy anymore." He says looking at me hopefully.

"Yea, I've kind of had some things on my mind lately." I say with irritation in my voice.

"Yea, I heard…" he says as my eyes jolt to his in surprise. "Kelsey is really being a bitch! I can't believe how desperate she is." I can't help, but laugh. I actually thought for a second that he knew more than trivial gossip. "She's pathetic. She's just trying to get to you, don't let her."

"Trust me… I'm not." I say as I catch glimpse of what all the commotion is about when an ambulance pulls away to reveal the BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL sign dowsed in blood. The clean up crews have begun work on it, but it is still clear from the amount of blood that whoever it came from most likely no longer has a heart beat.

"Jesus." Aaron whispers next to me, "This serial killer stuff is crazy. Poor fuck." He says shacking his head, he obviously hadn't heard about my dad and I give another chuckle at how naive he is. I walk ahead as he jogs behind to catch up. "So what did you do to get Kelsey so mad anyways?" he asks going back to the thing that means the least in all of this.

"Nothing." I say brushing my hair back in exasperation.

"Well you must have done something," he says with a dumb sounding giggle. "She is REALLY mad at you. I mean she was going around telling everyone that you had sex with that loser from the lacrosse team, you'd have to be really mad at someone to make up something that embarrassing." He says he's face in a vicious chuckle. I don't answer getting really annoyed at the insignificance of this conversation. He must have taken my silence in the wrong way. "It was made up right?" He says his face turning hurt. I laugh out loud this time. I'm laughing at his pain, at his stupidity, and his possessiveness. He has completely taken his importance to me far past where it actually is. He takes my laughter as a good sign and advances towards me arms outstretched, but I swat them away.

"No, it wasn't made up." I laugh just biting into the rumors and working them to my advantage. I use it as a crowbar to pry Aaron from me. I hope Stiles doesn't mind. His face falls and this only causes me to erupt in more hateful laughter as I strut away. It wasn't nice, but I wanted to hurt him. I wanted him to feel reality that this high school shit that he has himself worrying about is irrelevant. There are much more devastating things happening right under his nose and he isn't exposed to their horrors. It makes me sad for him and all of them that they are so stupid as to not realize this.

"Fucking Slut!" he calls after in a teary whimper as everyone turns to look.

"You're not telling them anything that Kelsey already hasn't." I chuckle back already losing interest. I walk in the doors just in time to catch the kakelly voice sounding over the loud speaker.

"…very sorry for the disturbance this morning with the police and all. It was nothing to worry about, just a practically joke that is not very funny at this time." They say referring to the blood covered stone sign out front. It's obviously a lie, but nobody has the energy to call it. "We are still holding our ceremony tonight to honor the loses that we have endured over the past weeks and we hope you all can attend to pay your respects." The voice finishes as it cuts off with a fuzzy gargle. I settle into my seat in English and am oddly eager to see what condition Ms. Blake is in after the night's events at Derek's loft. She breezes in the door and her breath is literally visible caught in her throat at sight of Stiles and Scott who had just walked in before her. After my encounter with Ducalion last night I had found out that Ms. Blake had been threatened by the alphas to try and convince Derek to cooperate with their demands which I had also learned the dark likes of. Ducalion also has interest with adding Derek to his ranks and to do that he must kill each member of his pack, cutting his loose ends. That's why Boyd was killed, that's why it could have easily been Isaac. Ms. Blake is nothing, but an English teacher thrown into the ugly world that I have gotten into. Her pale face gets even paler as the twins walk in simultaneously as my stomach churns. They take there seats in the back of the room and are visibly shooting mocking looks to all those involved in last night's happenings. I notice that Allison has not taken her seat in class so I gather my things and take it. Ms. Blake gives me a look, but I quickly shoot her one that lets her know that "I am sitting here" no question about it. She begins class talking about idioms or something and I quickly turn around to Scott.

"So what's our next move?" I whisper in a hushed tone. I have a sudden fear that I am over assuming how involved I am with them, but it quickly passes. He gives me a hard to read look before exchanging the same one with Stiles. I guess they are silently deciding whether to bring me in on their plan or not.

"We've got to get Ethan alone." He says obviously deciding they could use my help.

"And how is being alone with a murder going to help find the Darack exactly?" I ask referring to the fact that the twins literally shoved Boyd onto Derek's claws.

"We think that the darack could have been an emissary to one of their packs before they you know killed them all." Stiles says using yet another word that I have no clue what it is. I decide to not even question it and just continue on.

"So how are you going to get them separated? They were practically inseparable before they killed one of your friends how do you think they are going to act now?" I ask awaiting one of Stiles always plentiful ideas. Both him and Scott turn in their seats to Lydia. She slowly raises her head from a notebook she had been doodling in with a weirded out expression.

"What?" she says with an exasperated expression already realizing they are going to ask her to do something.

"We need to get Adian away from Ethan." Scott says plainly.

"I think I can hand that." She says as she slaps closed her books and gathering them anticipating the ringing bell. She graceful stands to her feet and shoots Adian a look that he reads with an excited smirk. I laugh to myself. Of course Lydia would be fooling around with a homicidal werewolf. She always had a thing for assholes, just look at Jackson.


	26. Deeper into the Wolf Den

38

After watching Adian eagerly follow Lydia down the hall to the gym wing I quickly swooped in and gather Ethan. I walk up behind him and loop my arm through his cringing slightly at the touch.

"Hey Ethan!" I chirp with a sassy smirk as I stroll him down the hall to Scott and Stiles waiting at the end of it. He doesn't seem to be entirely reluctant, but it's there. "Can we have a word with you?" I say with fake politeness.

"We? Since when does Olivia Lenox play nice with others?" his voice leaks back with an intimidating under tone that seems to be present no matter what he is saying.

"Let's see, probably since about the same time that we found a common enemy." I say shooting him a weighted look. I guide him down the nearby stairs were our conversation can be a little more private.

"We're not as much of an enemy as you might think." Ethan says seeming to be pushing someone else's agenda. "I'm surprise you're even talking to me since what happened with Boyd. You might get another one of your friends hurt." He says directed to Scott. He looks at Stiles suggestively when he says this upsetting the already hot headed Stiles.

"Why'd you look at me when you said that? Was that a threat?" Stiles says trying to be intimidating, but not really succeeding. "Because remember I may not have claws, but I will break off an extra large branch of mountain ash, rap it in wolfsbane, roll it in some mistletoe and shove it up your freaking..!" Stiles yells before Scott restores order.

"Stiles!" he says looking at him with pleading eyes and then turning his attention back to Ethan "Ethan, we know that you didn't want to kill Boyd and I don't think you would do it again." Scott says cutting past the chit chat. Ethan's face loses its mocking confidence and is taken over by something else entirely; maybe regret if that is even possible for him.

"No, we didn't want to do it, but we were following orders." Ethan says trying to justify what him and his brother did.

"Why are you guys even with Ducalion if you don't share his approach?" I ask reasonable.

"Me an Adian, we weren't always alphas." He says harboring anger. "We were omegas, the bitchs of the pack. In a real wolf pack the omegas are the last to eat in our pack we took beatings." His face communicates an embarrassed look at this.

"Why didn't you just go all voltron wolf on their asses?" Stiles asks and I let another word slide that I have no clue what it means.

"We didn't know how to do that then! Deucalion he found use and showed us how to use it. We killed every member of our pack one by one and left our alpha for last. He was the kind of alpha that gives us a bad name," he says absorbed in his story, but I just can't resist.

"I'm pretty sure it's people like you who give werewolves a bad name." his glazed over eyes cut to me and then he promptly continues.

"We owe Ducelion, with out him we would probably be dead." He finishes with a loyal ending.

"Ethan, you can help us. No more people have to die than already necessary. We think that the darack could have been one of your pack emissaries." Scott says trying to make Ethan's giving mood last. Ethan shakes his head with a thoughtful expression.

"No, everyone's emissaries were killed with their pack except Ducelion's." Ethan says just before he clutches his chest and his face contorts into a fierce cry of pain.

"Ethan what is it?" Scott says crouching down to help.

"Adian. Something is happening to Adian." Okay, so the twins can feel when the other is in pain, not the weirdest thing I have seen. Everyone quickly realizes what is going on. Derek is here to settle a score. The twins killed Boyd and now it's his turn to kill someone.

We rush down the hall in the direction of the locker room. I'm not entirely that concerned for Adian or Derek's sake, but I have realized that Lydia could be caught in the cross hairs. I am the first to hit the door to the guy's locker room with a smack. I am presented with a fiery eyed Adian with a large weight lifted far above his bloody head ready to strike not Derek, but Cora sprawled out on the ground with blood soaking her shirt. Scott and Ethan are not far behind. Ethan bursts in the door and starts to try and reason with his distraught twin.

"Adian! Stop!" he yells raising his hand in front of the weight just hoping that his brother won't get feed up and hall off and hit him with it. "We can't break Kali's deal, we promised we wouldn't touch his pack until her dead line!" he pleads as Adian's rigid arms slowly begin to lower the weight. His blood red eyes slowly fade back to a dark brown. I knell down in front of Cora and try to help her to sit up, but she is shaky and unresponsive at first. A thick stream of dark blood is flowing from a wound on her head from where the weight cracked against her skull and her eyes are shut in deep pain. When she finally manages to sit up she opens her eyes and yanks her arm away from me with a bitchy scowl. I role my eyes at her and help her on to the locker room bench anyways. Ethan has shooed his brother out of the room and Lydia, Scott, and Stiles all crowd around Cora.

"What the HELL were you thinking?" Scott scolds. "He could have easily killed you, let Derek fight his own battles." He says trying to get that through her thick and bleeding skull.

"I wasn't doing that for Derek!" she says as she presses a wet t-shirt to her forehead that Stiles had just brought from the sink. "I was doing it for Boyd. They killed him and no one seems to be doing anything about it."

"And you thought a good solution to that was to let him kill you too? That's genius." I say with the biggest smirk. She looks at me with venom in her eyes, but Stiles quickly changes the subject to avoid what comes next.

"I'll drive you home." He says lifting Cora from the bench and headed for the door. Scott and Stiles exchange a worried look before they both exit the locker room. I am about to follow, but I realize Lydia has stayed put. She is standing in the middle of the dingy locker room with a blank stare on her worried face.

"Lydia… Lydia are you ok?" I question as I slowly approach her. She is unresponsive until I am inches away. Suddenly she is aware and her eyes snap to mine, her expression quickly turning from worried to solitude.

"Yea," she says unconvincingly before heading for the door. I follow hesitantly knowing that there is something she isn't saying. Lydia is involved in all of this stuff for a reason. She may not be a werewolf or a werewolf hunter, but she is connected to this somehow even if she doesn't want to admit it.

~~~~Hey guys! I am sorry I haven't posted in like forever, but I have been really busy. Also I am sorry that when I do finally post it is this crap. These past two chapters were me pretty much writing exactly what you would see in the show, not very exciting, and the writing was crapy too, but just bare with me through these chapters. It will get better. Thanks for reading! ~~~~


	27. Screams

Screaming, screaming always someone screaming. There is never a normal day at Beacon Hills High. Either there's an animal attack on a school bus, girls getting bitten by weirdoes at dances, birds crashing through windows, or motorcycles being ridden down the hallway. No matter what it is there is always someone screaming. When I found the source of this particular scream I wasn't surprised that it was Lydia.

By the time I had gotten there, there was already a small crowd of students congregated outside of the class room, Scott and Ethan in their mitts. I push my way to the front of the crowd joining my fellow wolves.

"Why isn't anyone calling the police?" Lydia squeaks from inside the twelfth grade history class room. She is frantically pleading with Ms Blake to do something with Adian at her side.

"I don't see a reason too." Ms Blake says in an understanding tone, trying to reassure Lydia that everything is ok.

"If you don't call the police then he is going to die." Lydia says urgently.

"What the hell is she talking about?" I whisper to Scott. He looks too worried to answer me and this causes me to realize that what Lydia is saying is true. The Darack has taken someone else.

"The number two," Lydia says pointing to a two written in chalk on the board surrounded by squiggly lines, "that means that Mr. Michaels is going to be the second murder." She says frantically trying to get through to Ms Blake.

"But Lydia, you wrote that number." Ms Blake retorts, trying not to upset Lydia's fragile state. This doesn't make sense. Why are we getting all excited about a number that Lydia wrote? Lydia takes a big breath before continuing.

"I'm psychic." Lydia says plainly. I can't help, but let my mouth drop open in disbelief. Werewolves, alpha packs, Daracks, and now psychics, great.

"Your psychic?" Ms. Blake questions in disbelief.

"I'm something!" Lydia squawks feeling embarrassed with all of her classmates standing and watching her go crazy over this. Adain grips her shoulders in a reassuring gesture before she storms out of the room with a huff. I quickly jog to catch up to her.

"So you're human huh?" I question with a chuckle referring to our little chat at the freaky suicide hotel. She turns to me with an annoyed scoff before continuing down the hall. "So what do you do, read tarot cards or something? Look into your crystal ball?" I say in a more bitchy way than I had intended.

"I find dead bodies." She says say point blank. This causes me to stop in my tracks. "I just drive some place or hear something and… there is usually someone dead when I get there." She says her face loosing its color.

"What do you hear?" I ask intrigued.

"Different things, voices sometimes." She says with a self-conscious look.

"You know what that's called? Schizophrenia." I say, I don't know why I said it, but I did.

"Well if I'm just schizophrenic then you just have a bad temper and some serious hair problems." She makes a point. If I can be a werewolf than she can be a psychic. I'll give it to her.

"Well if you really are psychic then how come you haven't been able to save any of these people?" I ask accusingly. I can tell my face turns dark. She doesn't answer, but the mortified look on her face tells me that she asks herself that same question. We are the only ones who know what is really going on with these murders and we have only managed to save one sacrifice at the expense of Boyd.

~~~~so sorry about this chapter! It's short and boring and poorly written, but the next chapter Olivia and the others finally find out who the Darack is! I am assuming that most of you already know who it is from the show, but it will be full of action so bare with me!~~~~


	28. Heart of Darkness

The auditorium is filled with a roaring murmur of voices. The members of the band gather center stage fixing their ties and tuning in their instruments. I don't see many familiar faces, a lot of my "friends" aren't really the empathetic type. I don't know why I came to this honor the loses thing. When I think about it, it really seems silly. A bunch of people sitting in a school talking about how tragic and sad it is that these people have died, but they don't really even know what is happening. These are not just tragic loses; they are brutal murders, gruesome sacrifices by some psycho super natural being. Thinking about what should be done a ceremony seems minuscule in comparison. What should be done is justice. This lunatic should be found and killed. That is the only way to really honor them. I guess when deciding to come to night I just figured I haven't had any luck in finding this fucker so I might as well join in the town's form of justice.

The ceremony is about to start and most of the chairs are filled or saved so I pick an empty spot along the wall and stand. Just as the over hanging lights go down the back doors open with a loud click. Scott is the first to emerge through the open doors followed by Stiles and Stiles' father the sheriff. Sheriff Stilinski is dressed head to toe in army green and his gun is still strapped around his waist. Something tells me that he's here on business. All three of them begin scanning the crowd as Lydia approaches them. Simultaneously the doors reopen for Allison and Isaac followed by a man with a pinched expression, Allison's father. I remember what Lydia told me at the motel. Allison and her family are werewolf hunters or used to be. The presence of almost every supernatural being that I know of and the sheriff gives me a feeling that I am missing out on something so I push my way through the crowd of people listening to what is happening on stage and over to the group. Stiles is the first to meet my eyes. Scott, Lydia, him, and his father are all talking intently, but seem to quiet down at my approach.

"What's going on?" I question. Sheriff Stilinski gives me a suspicious look, but I barely notice, I am too paralyzed by the explanation that his son gives.

"The next sacrifice is a teacher, a philosopher." Stiles urgent eyes are still searching the crowd. I don't know what he expects to see. All of the teachers are here tonight so that must mean that the Darack is too.

"Well since they are all here how is the Darack going to kill them? Don't you think someone would notice if some psycho was running around kidnapping teachers?" I say skeptically.

"If the Darack is here than that means we have a chance to find out who it is." Scott says with the same worried look I always see displayed on his face. That's when I remember what Lydia said. If someone really is about to die then maybe the voices in her head will speak up before the person dies this time. I turn excited to share what I have thought, but when I turn to where Lydia should have been standing she is gone.

"Where'd Lydia go?" the minute I say this Stiles' face becomes alert with worry.

"I don't know." Scott says not quite seeing why that is important right now.

"She knew when Mr. Michaels was being taken, maybe she can figure out who is going to be taken now and stop it before anything happens." Scott's face lights up, "we have to find her. You two look near the lobby I'll see if she went outside." I say feeling at home giving out orders. Scott and Stiles jog off towards the lobby and I exit through the back into the cool night air. A small sliver of a moon had just come out and the sky was especially dark because of it. Something was off about this night. Something was familiar to me from my summers in Pennsylvania with my sister Tori before she died. Since I moved to California I haven't seen the glow of a fire fly fluttering through the grass… until now. A single fire fly dances through the air before me, but I don't have the luxury to sit and watch. Right now I have to find Lydia. I ran to the parking lot scanning the whole of it with my night vision eyes hoping she was sitting in her car somewhere, but nothing. My next guess was the quad. I ran as fast as my six inch heels would allow and when I finally got there I was again disappointed. I was about to head back towards the other end of the school where the ceremony was being held, but a sudden ear piercing shriek threw me to the ground. The noise filled my ears pushing every other thought from my head. It's almost unrecognizable as a scream except for the quality of fear behind it. When it finally stops a ringing replaces it. Through the ringing my thoughts are able to return and I realize whose scream that was. Lydia's. I gather myself from the ground when I feel a firm grip on my shoulder. I turn around to sheriff Stilinski's concerned features. His hand poised atop his gun, ready to draw it.

"Are you okay…" he asks waiting for me to insert my name.

"Olivia." I finish. "And yea I'm ok, but listen I have to find my friend. She's in trouble." I don't know how much to let on. He might know about the other side to Beacon Hills and he might not.

"Ms. Martin?" he guesses. They probably know each other well her being the finder of so many bodies. I nod my head, "where is she?" he asks now concerned not just for me. I focus on the blood curdling scream that had just filled my head and pin point it to have come from the other side of school.

"Follow me." I say just before tossing my heels aside and darting off just slow enough for him to not loss me. Once I got closer I was able to close out all of the band music coming from the auditorium and focus in on someone else. The Darack.

"A banshee." A sinister voice hums. It has a recognizable quality, but I have never heard a voice with such malevolence in it. The sheriff and I have made it inside the building and I have guided him to the source. I approach the open class room door slowly. "I'm sorry Lydia, but you know too much." The voice says sounding almost sincere. I am about to charge in, but the Sheriff catches me by the sleeve. He gives me a look to tell me to stay put, but by the time I am able to protest he is in the door way gun drawn.

"Put the knife down… step away slowly." Sheriff Stilinski breaths out forcefully. From where I am standing all I can see is the jerk of the sheriff's body when he grunts in pain. I could hear the tear of his flesh against the sharp metal of the knife that was thrown at him. Suddenly Scott has arrived. He darts inside and a roar erupts from him as he lets the wolf consume him. I follow inside after him and run to Lydia who is tied to a chair with a wire around her neck. I shake her teary eyed face to alert her and then I fiddle with the knots in the back of the chair before remembering I'm a wolf and I can just cut them. Once Lydia is free I finally let myself see. Scott has been thrown to the ground with blood seeping from his open mouth, the sheriff is stumbling in the corner for his gun, and Ms. Blake is standing in the center of all of this with a wicked smirk. At first I am too stunned to do anything, but the rage comes soon enough. I feel my jagged claws tare their way from the ends of my fingers, my teeth jut out into razors and my eyes blur red with the burn of my fury. A thunderous roar erupts from the back of my throat filling the air around while a sinister smile spreads across Ms. Blake's lips. That one smirk is the lighter fluid that sets me off. I am prepared to rip her arms off her body and then see if that smirk is still there. I feel like it should scare me that I want to see her blood soaking the shiny tile of the classroom, but it doesn't. It will be too easy and it couldn't feel more right.

Just before I lunge I hear the squeaky skid of sneakers echoing down the hall. Ms. Blake seems to too breaking her narcissistic gaze from me and to the open doorway. With one small shove she sends a nearby table flying, slamming the door shut with it, just before Stiles' pressing features appear in the little window on it. His eyes are locked on his father in the corner and the handle of a knife jutting out from his right shoulder.

With Ms. Blake's attention turned to the boy at the door I take my opportunity and pounce. I swing my clawed arms at her prepared to tare into her flesh, but instead she dodges all my efforts. I fling my leg up aimed for her face, but she ducks out of the way her body moving nimbly appearing effortless. I bring in one swift swing of my arm, but it is intercepted. Her remorseless grip is so piercing that if I closed my eyes I would think she had razor sharp claws too. For a split second we are both motionless, stopped in time waiting for the other to make the next move, but before I gather myself enough to break her grip her free arm gives one small thrust at my chest sending me flying to the other side of the room with the wind knocked out of me. I hit the hard brick wall with a sickening smack and my body is filled with a siring throb of pain. I am helpless and weak as I lay motionless at the base of the wall in front of my English teacher. I try to get up, but collapse when a fiery pain in my rib cage flares up. I can feel my rib bone already beginning to fuse its self back together, but not fast enough for me to defend myself. Ms. Blake leisurely walks over to a near by desk chair and flips it on its side.

"You may be a murderous bitch, but I must say you're the best English teacher I have ever had." I breathe out through clenched teeth with an exhale of pain. Ms. Blake gives me a curious look before bending one of the metal legs of the chair to its limit with on tug.

"Thank you Olivia that means a lot coming from you." She says with a sarcastic under tone. She gives one last jerk and the leg pops off of its mount on the bottom of the chair with a metallic ping.

"I never really quite got what a metaphor was until you oh so subtlety broadcasted it in front of the whole class." I continue with a pained chuckle, "I feel kind of stupid not connecting it till now. The tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky—seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." I quote from the first day of school. Heart of Darkness has been drilled into our heads everyday in English class. I never really understood the meaning of the book, but now I realize Ms. Blake is the optimal example. "you may seem tranquil and harmless on the surface cowering behind Derek and his pack, but right below that pretty little face is the darkness you have been preaching about." I say with a harsh bite. She gives a callous chuckle as she aproaches.

"Intresting take, but I don't think you quite captured what Conrad ment by Heart of Darkness." She says as she holds the metal leg in front of her face to examine the jaged edge created from ripping it off the chair. "The dark and dangerous forests that boardered the Congo were home to savages and deadly creatures. The characters in Conrad's book did not have the luxary of doing what was considered right, they could not chose to be not evil, only to be less evil. When you our put in that situation you must do things considered wrong to do what is right. You must sacrafice things to accomplish the ultimate goal." Ms. Blake says in a lecturing tone as if she were teaching this to a class. She had gotten close enough as I had hoped for me to reach her. I took my sudden oppurtunity and swang a clawed hand at her leg, but like before she dodged out of the way before I made contact. She gives another snicker and then bends down to eye level. She places one hand around my throat crushing my trachea and the other one wields the leg. She looks me in the eye giving me a mocking look before piecing my shoulder with the metal leg. My whole arm goes up in flames and an aggrieved cry breaks the sound barrier. She pushes the metal leg so far into me that I begin to hear it penetrating the brick behind grinding it's way into the cement and staying their. My shrieks fill the room and only stop when I have none left. "I was faced with the heart of darkness." She pauses just long enough to bend the end of the metal leg to the side pinning me their. I let out another small gasp and then she continues. "Something had to be sacrificed."

"Hey! Leave the girl alone." I barley hear someone say through the pounding in my ears. Ms. Blake turns to reveal sheriff Stilinski gun pointed zeroed in on Ms. Blake. She releases her hold on the leg and the pressure lessens, I can't decide which way hurt most, but I am glad to not have her in my face anymore until I realize who she has gone after. Sheriff Stilinski can't heal like I can and he already has a knife sticking out of his chest. I struggle and fight through the pain trying to pull the metal leg out from the wall and my shoulder, but I am already weakened from healing from the fight, if you can call it that, and the flesh that I can already feel trying to heal its self around the bloody pole sticking out of my shoulder. I struggle as I watch her approach him. He shoots, but she continues in her advance. He tries talking to her, but she doesn't wane. She rips the silver star from his shirt etched with the word sheriff and crumples it with one blow dropping it to the ground. I struggle and pull finally feeling the pole begin to loosen from the wall. It pops out of my shoulder with a jerk and I let out a pained shriek. I try to steady myself with one hand just hoping that I will get to him in time, but when I look up I see an empty room.

The door finally gets shoved open and Stiles frantically enters. He's urgency lessens when he sees what I have just realized. Ms. Blake has taken his father. He is her sacrifice for her heart of darkness all that's left of him is his disfigured badge which Stiles plucks from the ground and holds close to him as Scott finally manages to pick himself from the ground and join his mourning friend.

I did not save him. She was right there and I still didn't save him. I thought I had the strength to save him, but I was proved wrong the second I hit the ground and my weakness poured out. I should have pulled myself up and killed her like I planned, but I was too weak and now Stiles has lost another loved one to her. This time not just a friend, but a parent, one that actually cares for him. It was like he lost a Tori. If someone had the opportunity to save Tori and didn't I would have killed them because they are as bad as the son of a bitch who dumped her in the woods behind my house. They have a heart of darkness just the same.

~~~~~ Sorry I haven't posted in a while! If you like this story you should check out my new story Perceived Lunacy. It is a spin off of Lauren Oliver's book Delirium, but you don't have to have read the book to enjoy my story. Thanks for reading!~~~~


	29. Rightful Retribution

The frantic pounding of our feet on the stairs of the apartment building were the only sounds echoing through the empty hall. That and the sound of Stiles' wheezing. He hasn't been able to calm himself since the sight of the open window which the Darack had escaped with his father through.

Scott is the first to make it to the same metal door that I had stood outside of watching the aftermath of the alphas on Derek's pack. The same door that Jennifer Blake had cowered in front of pretending to be a harmless little fly. He flings the heavy door open with one heave and Stiles and I follow in behind. A startled Derek jumps up from a near by couch hidden in the corner and bounds to the center of the empty room. After we had all realized what had happened at the school, that Jennifer was about to add her first guardian to her bloody line of sacrifices, we also realized that if we don't find Jennifer and stop her then Stiles would be orphaned. Scott came to the conclusion that the best place to start looking was Derek's loft. Not only had Jennifer used Derek as a guard dog, but she had also burrowed her way into his heart. Now that her angelic little mask has been torn off she will run to Derek for protection, but we have gotten to him first. Scott doesn't waste a breath before jumping right into it.

"Derek! Are you alone?" he says scanning the room before waiting for his answer.

"Yea, what's going on?" Derek answers confusedly and a little annoyed at the forcefulness of Scott's tone. He eyes me suspiciously and I realize that we haven't been properly introduced.

"It's Jennifer!" Stiles pipes up with all the urgency he has left in him, "she's the Darack and she's got my dad." Derek is surprisingly silent. I expected frantic denial, but instead his steely features become even colder and his green eyes blankly stare out the windows that cover the back wall into the dark night.

"Now that we know it's her we think she will come here." Scott finishes for Stiles knowing from the quiver in his voice that he probably wouldn't be able to continue for himself.

"You know this for sure?" Derek says in a soft, but still testosterone filled whisper.

"We saw her." Scott replies in a hushed tone. Through all their soft, touchy feely, comforting words they hadn't heard what I was hearing now. The slight echo of frumpy heels, the same kind that I had noticed gracing the feet of our murderous English teacher many times, began ascending the old stairs.

"Guys," I spit drawing their bewildered gazes to me, "she's here." Scott's uneven jaw line sets into a small O realizing we have run out of time for small talk. He takes Stiles and I by the shoulder and guides us through a near by open doorway into an adjoining room saturated in darkness. In no time at all the heavy door flies open again. Derek stands motionless in the center of the loft when a silhouette comes running at him. At first I think she is going to attack him, but instead she throws her self into his arms. He holds her in a big bear hug as she talks into his shoulder.

"Derek!" she breaths out in a panicked frenzy, all of the malevolency seems to be wiped clean from her voice bringing back the same sweet voice I have heard every day in English class. "Scott- Scott and his friends are going to try to tell you things." She doesn't seem to be as good of an actress now as she was a couple of hours ago. "They seem confused or something. They seem to think that I have done something terrible, but whatever they say don't believe them." Her pathetic pleas echo through the empty loft and Derek plays along.

"Okay," he says in a soft voice meant to consol her. The tone is so sweet that I find it hard to believe it had come from his scruffy faced lips. He draws her into a comforting hug and gives a sharp glance in our direction.

"I'm so glad I have you Derek." She says in a soft thoughtful murmur right before drawing his head to her's and kissing him deeply. It last for a couple seconds before Jennifer withdraws with a thwarted expression. "Their already here aren't they." She says with her sinister edge working its way back in. We take this as our signal and saunter out of our dark hiding place into the slightly lighter room. "I didn't think you would get here so fast." She says still trying to keep her little act going.

"Where's my dad?" Stiles' quivery voice chokes out. The wet glisten of tears boarders the red rims of his eyes threatening to spill over.

"Listen I don't know what you think I did, but Derek," she whines turning her attention to Derek's unforgiving eyes. "You have to trust me," she finishes placing one hand on Derek's scruffy cheek. I hope he's not actually starting to believe her. Derek's reputation tells me there is no way in hell, but his expression is telling me otherwise.

"mistletoe," Scott starts causing Blake's dagger stare to zero in on him, "it's not just a poison used for your sacrifices," I have no clue where he is going with this, but when do I ever with these people. "It has other uses." He says cryptically. Jennifer's face contorts into an angry at lose expression letting us know that we have got her even if I don't know how. "Like showing your true self." Just as he finishes Scott flings into action. His arm extends with the small glass jar we had picked up from Deaton's clinic in hand and with it comes a cloud of white dust out of its mouth. The mistletoe dust showered down over Ms. Blake clouding her from view.

Through frenzied movement the dust began to clear, but instead of Miss Blake's delicate and quite beautiful features a horrible beast of a face took its place. An ear piercing screech evaporated through the loft surrounding this ugly creature. Its skin was a sickly white color almost gray. Fleshy white scars surrounded it's hung right eye and all it's cloudiness. Hideous looking scares stretched from its bald head too it's exposed teeth that the skin where its lips should be seemed to have been torn off long ago. For the longest second ever this hideous creature looked me in the eyes making my stomach churn, but then as quickly as the mistletoe dust settles completely the face is gone and it is again replaced with the angelic face of my English teacher. I guess her face really is as ugly as her heart.

Before anyone has time to think to do anything Derek has her by the throat. The fire burning in his eyes finally lives up to his reputation. He is doing what I didn't have the strength to do earlier, squeezing the life out of her one breath at a time. To my surprise Scott's urgent voice rings out.

"Derek stop!" he screams pleadingly. Since when is he in the business of saving murderers' lives?

"Derek she's the only one who can tell us where my dad is." Stiles pipes up. He had been hanging back probably trying to compose himself. "Please." He stares at him with begging eyes. Derek slowly releases Jennifer, but I'm not so quick to let her get away.

"No!" the word breaks the barrier of my lips before I even realize. Startled eyes all turn to me the outsider going against their little pack. "Kill her." I say simply. They look at me as if I have two heads. "Kill her. She's the killer, we've found her, now it's her turn to die." Stiles begins to protest, but I cut him off, "If you wait any longer she is just going to get away again, she is going to kill again. I've felt how strong she is she not going to have much trouble getting away unless we kill her now." I am almost shocked myself at how blunt I sound… almost.

"What about my dad." Stiles says using the same face I would see on him before any of this happened. I would pass in the hall and spit something cold hearted at Lydia just for a laugh and he would give me this same look. "You just alright with letting him die?" he bellows through quivery tears.

"I didn't say that," I say raising my voice as well becoming angry at his assumption of my cold heartedness. I suppose I haven't done anything to any of them to suggest other wise, but it still hurts. "With her gone there is not time limit. We have all the time in the world to find your dad with out her waiting around to do her little ritual. With her still here- she's a ticking time bomb." I say with a gloomy edge overtaking my voice. My reasoning seems to be enough for Derek. The rigidness returns to his body and he begins to charge her, but she stops him with one sentence.

"You'll never find him," she says in one last ditch effort. Her eyes flick menacingly around the room at all of her aggressors, "not with out me."

"We have a fleet of werewolves with noses like blood hounds. I think we can manage." I say in my usual confident way that seems to have been absent for most of the night.

"These woods stretch on and on. A couple of teenage werewolves wouldn't be able to find him before he starves to death… not even a first generation werewolf." She says with a knowing smirk that makes me sick to my stomach.

"Try me." I say as I flick out my clawed fingers and advance her ready to tare her throat out. I see the fear and pleading in Scott and Stiles' eyes, but still I proceed.

"What about Cora?" she breaths out with malevolent confidence just barley flinching out of me reach before Derek grabs me by the wrists stopping me.

"What do you mean, what about Cora?" he says shoving me out of the way with unexpected force. I stumble back towards Scott and Stiles who make no effort to try and steady me. I had thought I made some progress with them, but I guess I have just blown what little trust they gave me with my little assassination attempt.

"She's dying Derek and I'm the only one who can save her." Her eyes look almost apologetic as she looks deeply into Derek's and I am hoping that he sees through it.

"You're going to save Cora," Derek's low rumble of a voice starts forcefully, "And you're going to take us to Stiles' father, and then… you're going to disappear." Derek utters coldly spitting venom in her face. I almost protest at Derek's generosity, but I quickly realize that this is the best I will get from these people. I don't know what it is about them, but they seem to have some sort of fantasy of human decency. Scott seems to live in a fairytale of good and evil. Despite what he might be getting from children's books you can't extinguish evil with love and pixy dust or whatever the fuck Peter Pan says. When you are presented with a threat you have the chose to either give trust and forgiveness and have it bite you in the ass or get rid of it. Since they plan on being merciful if that's what they want to call it then I will stay along for the rid, but when this is all over and I have my chance to do away with the person that has cause so much pain these past couple of months I am not going to pass it up.

~~~~SO SORRY! I haven't posted in like FOREVER! I don't know if I still have any readers because I haven't been posting, but if your still there THANKS SO MUCH! You're awesome! If you are still there please review and tell me what you think of Olivia's attitude. She's kind of becoming a cynic lol! ~~~~


	30. Against the Current

The wiping of the wind and claps of thunder were not enough to keep my mind off the fact that I am sitting inches away from the person who has been on my mind for weeks. I might have not known exactly who she was, but I do now and I am literal so close that I could touch her not only touch her I could scar up her normal looking face so that it matches that disgusting one she's been hiding. Jennifer Blake sits motionless in the backseat of Stiles' jeep her features unchanging. No one has spoken since we left Derek's loft headed for the hospital. Since Cora's little commando attack on Adian she has been admitted there. Her nasty blow to the head hadn't healed like it was supposed to and she had been vomiting up a lovely combination of mistletoe and black blood.

I sit staring out the window into the dark murky night. It's a whirl wind of rain and derby wiping around. A ball of nerves is forming in my stomach I don't know whether it's for the fact that we almost crashed about three times already (having an emotionally impaired driver isn't the best when there is so much rain slapping the windshield that you can't see a thing) or because my heart is telling me that Miss Blake isn't exactly torn up about getting caught. Despite the fact that we have her in captivity and she is apparently going to tell us where Stiles' father is she seems like things are still going her way. This whole time she has been one step ahead of us, but why do I feel like when we finally found her now she is about five? Everyone's silence is killing me. It seems ridiculous to shut up now.

"So Jennifer," I start with a little smile at how every eye in the car jolts to me. Scott and Stiles even strain to look from the rear view mirrors in the front seat. Jennifer gives me a short look rolling her eyes, "Sorry, I just assumed we were kind of on a first name bases now since you know you probably won't be my teacher anymore," I say with a chuckle, "performing ritual sacrifices and stabbing your students through the shoulder with sharp pieces of metal doesn't exactly look good on a résumé." I can tell Scott fidgets uncomfortable in the passenger seat in front of me sensing that I am not making the situation any better with my comments, but I don't care. "So… what's your plan now?" I say tauntingly, "If you actually do end up giving up the Sheriff, which I highly doubt will happen, what happens too you? You didn't work this hard to give up now so what happens? Do you go around kidnapping a replacement guardian for Sheriff Stilinski?" the tense air inside the cramped Jeep thickens and it seems that I am as much an unwanted guest as the murderer sitting next to me. Derek sits up ridged in his seat and directs his sweltering gaze around Jennifer and onto me.

"Why are you even here?" he says in a harsh growl causing my mouth to hang open from the shock of his ungratefulness.

"Now that's rude," I snicker darkly, "I would have thought you would have been grateful for some help considering how blind you were of the fact that this psycho bitch was going around killing people while you were fucking her." A hatful smirk crosses my lips at the fire burning in his eyes concealing the embarrassment.

"You don't know anything." Is all he has to say with a low angry grumble.

"I know enough not to trust anything that comes out of her clawed up lips," I say giving her a revolted glance before continuing, "I've felt how strong she is. The second she gets her chance she is going to try to run and trust me you are going to be thankful that I am there to stop her." Derek startles me with a chime of laughter that I would have assumed wouldn't be possible for him.

"You're going to stop her?" he looks at me with amused laughter and my heart flares with hatred for it, "you don't even know what the hell is going on half the time. The only thing you know how to do is talk. Your weak and you're scared… I can smell it on you." My eyes blur with fury and the only thing they see is Derek's face and what I want to do to it right now. I can feel my anger taking over and my urge to jump over Jennifer and rip Derek's head off is about to win, but Scott's defusing voice rings out over the pounding in my ears.

"Olivia." He says silent, but sternly his face peering around the back of his seat. He sees my urges in my eyes and hopes I won't act on them. "None of this is helping." I'm usual not one to take another person's input, but something in Scott's voice helps me to realize what he has said is true. I feel my fire begin to die down, but the coals are still smoldering as we pull up to the front entrance of the Beacon Hills Hospital, its florescent lights clouded through the rain riddled air. Doctor's and Nurses are rushing in and out of the glass front doors giving orders and rushing patients on gurneys into ambulances. A clap of loud thunder sounds over head and the hospital workers pick up their pace. They seemed to be evacuating the hospital. Something about this seems to have put everyone on even more edge then before. Derek flings open the door and heads for the hospital faster then us all, Scott gives an even more worried look if that is possible, and Stiles flings himself behind his seat and digs out a metal bat from under it. They all run for the doors, pausing briefly to hurry Jennifer along, but I take my time. Somehow I'm not in as much of a mood to help out Derek's psychotic sister since his little snap at me. I follow behind slowly, but as soon as I get my chance I grip Jennifer by the wrist sharply wrenching her around to look me in the eye. I squeeze her wrist even harder until a twinge of pain shows on her face.

"I know I might not get my chance to you know tare you limb from limp right now since your little guard dog saved your ass back their," I whisper in her ear with an intimidating snicker, "but I'm not letting my guard down like they are. If you even think about running you're as good as dead. I don't care if Cora wastes away in a hospital bed… your dead." She had been silent since we left the loft probably trying to hold up as much of an innocent act as possible, but now she speaks.

"Oh Olivia… whose got the heart of darkness now?" she whispers her eyes glistening with sickening pleasure. The smoldering coals begin to ignite again and I begin to dig my claws into her wrist just not to claw her face off right here out front of the hospital, but as my clawed grip tightens a stomach churning smile leeks across her face and she wrenches free from my grasp. The bloody scratch marks where my claws have been heal over instantly. "I'm really grateful for your father's contribution to my cause. Him and the other healers really where a great help… as you just saw." She seems about to continue trying to tare me down with the mention of my father, not knowing that he meant nothing to me, but Derek begins to looms close finally realizing I have stopped her. He shots me a cold stare and Jennifer follows him into the hectic hospital. I almost don't go in, they obviously think they don't need my help, but I realize I am not there to help them. I am there for my own agenda. I am there to stop Jennifer Blake, stop all the pain she is causing and right now the only way to stop that is to go along with them for the moment… as much as it kills me too.


End file.
